


Resurrection

by XT3100



Series: Black Ice Vortex [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:52:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XT3100/pseuds/XT3100
Summary: Humans survived in underwater in the ocean mountains. A male and Female Scientists find a squid and Octopus, the same kinds that evolved into the Inklings and the Octarians. The two took the two and used their own DNA to save the two as they should have died from the pressure. This two became the first Human/Squid Hybrid and Human/Octopus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: Well hi here and this is my Splatoon fanfic. Ever so since I read a few great selection of Splatoon fanfics. I got ideas for my own. But I couldn't write it as I got too many fanfictions however I figured out I'd concept it out and plan it. Right now I got a five-chapter target and this is only being posted because I got all chapters planned and written. So I'll be releasing a new chapter each week for five weeks.
> 
> Anyways this'll be very different from most stories you will read. I won't spoil it but I will say this that it was hard for me to write it and make it solid plot wise. After you read this chapter you'll hopefully see where I am going. Now I am going to split it up into two stories. That’s the goal so this'll be a set up or prologue in a way. But what I have planned is quite different than what others writer have written.

White, a white light bathed and the entire two-hundred-foot circular based room. Under the light the carbon textured gray and glossy white patterns that held a slight glowing light blue reverts in the floor. The pattern originated in the center of the floor where part of the floor was half as wide as the whole room’s width which was level with the only halfway that merged into the room.

The open hall bleed into the circular based room making it the only corner in the room. The same wall that the hallway had on its east side continued in the room wrapping around it to the west side of the room and back to the six o clock point where it went straight into the hall. From the center of the room white and carbon gray sup out from the center of the room into four curving blades.

Starting at the nine O’clock point in the circle the section of the outside of the center rose and slanted all the way till the six O’clock position while leaving the center section at its normal height.

There is in the center stood a woman at a circular desk that lined the inner ring of the room. Her deep black had small and faint blue highlights that walked down her straight bob hair cut which brushed against her shoulders. Her long white coat draped over her well defined body to hide her simple curves. Her blue eyes looked over the papers scattered across the massive desk where she had all her electronics as well. Her red finger nails went over the papers a she searched. _‘Now where is it! I know that there is a connection!’_

She shifted in her long black pants and shoes, yet as she continued to look over the notes and papers her attention got grabbed a way by the outside lights. Her eyes snapped over to the only set of windows in the room. The windows allowed her so see outside into the pitch black ocean as the sun was unable to pierce the oceans depth.

The room only broke out of the ocean mountain by roughly five feet. On the outside the glass window hung out over a small plateau in a small notch in the mountain.

Water proof lights attached to the external section of the room lit up the mini plateau that was in the curving mountain. _“How the hell…...”_ The woman trailed off as her eyes shook at the sight of what triggered the lights. _‘There is no way it should… be alive.’_ Snapping out of her trance the woman instantly bolted out of her room and into the hallway. Taking a left in a T three-way cross she ran over the white hall.

 

As soon as she got suited to get swim in the water she instantly swam out to the cliff side that the small creature was floating in front of her windows. Holding in her hands she swam with a silver and black container. The small container was shaped like a tube with a cap opening on the top and had thick glass walls blended into the four thick black and silver pillars that connected the black top and bottom disks.

Each of the four black polls split the curving surface into four where each window took a oval shaper as sliver metal connected the black polls to thick glass. She swam to the little creature and opened the top to slide it into the little container. _‘How a squid like you survive, I'll never know.’_

 

After she acquired the sea creature she walked back into her study room and walked over to the left of her giant desk to stop in front of a machine of sorts. The machine was a multi part technological machine. On the right most section of the machine was an empty fish tank that was a three feet off the ground. Right night to the long tank was a small docking point for the container she held under her left arm.

Wasting no time, she slides the container into the black and silver housing for the container. The housing was attached to the left side of the tank in a more rounded shape. The piece of technology was made of an extruded half circle that stood vertically with its flat surface merged I to the rooms wall. This solid base for the holding compartment was as tall as the black metal platform that held the three feet tall glass fish tank.

The container that held the little squid was encased on the top of the base. It was a slotted out hole much like the terminals used in Bank drive through. On the outer edge of the black metal hollow circle was a thick sliver rods that link the edges to hold the capsule in place.

“How can a little guy like you survive the pressure?” The female scientist wondered aloud. _‘I should get Mark down here.’_ She thought before she rolled back her left sleeve to show a small black band. She then stepped back to her desk and put on a small blue tooth like head set. Tapping it, a holographic screen appeared Navigating through the menus she went into her contacts and clicked a number. “Mark, Honey I need you to come down here.”

_“What’s the matter Maggie?”_ A male voice asked also known as Mark.

Maggie spoke up as she looked over at the little ocean creature. “I found something outside and I need you to come down and see it.”

_“What could possibly be…”_

“Just get your ass down her sweetheart,” Maggie sighed.

_“Alright I’ll right down in a few,”_ Mark replied.

After she heard Mark’s replied. “Thanks.” As she said that she ended the call and stepped back over to the squid and looked at its half denigrated body.

It did not take too long till Mark walked into the room and spoke. “So what did you want to show me exactly?” Mark asked. Maggie turned to look at her husband.

Mark was a taller man standing a little over six feet tall. He had short black hair with hazel blue eyes. He had a tan coloring to his skin and like his wife he had on a white science lab coat with a black band like his wife with a single ear piece in his left ear so he could take calls. He had a white collared long sleeve shirt and white pants to match with a black belt. He also had on a black pair of shoes.

“This little guy,” Maggie gesture to the capsule that held the squid.

“Wait how!?” Mark’s jaw dropped. “They cannot survive at this depth!?”

“Nor does it have a natural color,” Maggie added.

“Where did you find it?”

“Right outside the window,” Maggie replied. “Come one I want to save it.”

“Thought of flash cloning?” Mark suggested.

Maggie shrugged before she tapped a button under the holding for the squid. A holographic blue screen generated in front of the squid. Looking over the data, “I don’t think that’ll work. Its DNA is too far gone.”

“Well I’d like to know how it even survived the ocean pressure,” Mark repeated.

“I’m not sure but it is a miracle that it did.” Maggie glanced over at Mark. “But, my guess is that it’s only this dark blue because of the pollution and toxins in the oceans now.”

“That’ll explain it.”

“Still,” Maggie breathed. “Even if we drain that toxins out of its body. It wouldn’t survive.” She paused and her Mark mutter something. “Wait a minute! What did you just say?” Maggie rose her voice.

“It’s nothing.”

“Mark,” Maggie deadpanned. “What you just suggested is…” She trailed off before she snapped. “Is Genius! We could without a doubt fuse it with our own DNA!”

Mark made a few hold-on-a-minute hand gestures. “Even if we do. It might not be able to understand us. Even if it can then it’ll take time to teach it our language and what about the others in the settlement here? They might not like it.”

“Who cares!” Maggie smirked. “I’d rather try than not at all.”

“Fine, let’s try that then,” Mark smiled softly.

“If it works then I guess we will be its parents,” Maggie said.

Mark nodded and work with Maggie to set up the machine that was literally right beside the squid in the capsule. The machine actually looked just like the capsule and the case that held it. But Maggie drained all of the toxins from the squid’s body. Mark then turned on the machine to light it up. After all of the preparation was done, Maggie push the holographic button to start the fusion.

Mark crossed his arms to watch the chamber that held the new forming hybrid form in anticipation. “You think that it’ll be a boy or girl?”

“Most likely a boy,” Maggie crossed her arms and replied to Mark. “THE squid was a male.”

Mark blinked. “Wait really?”

“Yep.”

“Just as a refresher. We were setting it up so his new body will be more human in nature, Right?”

Maggie nodded, “Yes and I think he’ll be pretty human in body.” Right as the words left her lips she turned to look at the machine as it hissed. Right thing the white water on the inside drained and flittered out of the It was thin that they could see the new human body inside fall to its knees and the glass before it rotated around to show off the little hybrid. Maggie was a bit caught off guard at the sight but returned to normal at the little body.

It was in a little four-year-old body with dark, navy blue dark hair that had two tentacles coming out of the sides of its head with the hair. This created the appearance of two long hair bangs that reached his hips as the little boy sat in the open chamber.

He had the same hazel eyes that Mark had with eyes pupils was a bit larger than a humans' normal sized. As if they were dilated and he had the same light skin tone as Maggie. The little boy’s ears were pointy as well. Kind of like an Elf. He opened his mouth slightly so that they could see the two small fangs on his top row of teeth.

“Hey there,” Maggie smiled as she squatted down to the floor to look at the little boy. Quickly the little boy tried to move but as he did he fell backwards. “Let me help you,” She giggled. “Mark do you think you can grab a few clothes for our little boy?”

“Sure give me a bit,” Mark grinned before he walked off out of the room to get some clothes.

“You must be scared,” Maggie spoke as the little boy started to watch her. Giggling she held out her hand for the little hybrid to slowly reach out and grab her hand. It slowly looked at the human’s hand before it turned to look at Mark who came in with some new clothes. “Good to see you found some clothes for the little one.”

“I was able to find some clothes,” Mark replied.

“Glad you got the clothes,” Maggie smiled as she looked at Mark. She then redirected her gaze back at the little boy. “I think we need to get you dressed.”

 

He started to look over the white things that covered his body. It was familiar yet so alien. Natural but not. But above all… it felt right and true. He was just barely standing up he looked up to Maggie and Mark.

“What kind of name should he have?” Maggie asked.

_‘Name? What's a name?’_

“Blue?” Mark suggested.

“I don’t think that'll work,” Maggie spoke. “I think he should be named after something related to the sea.”

Mark nodded, “I _sea_.” Mark stretched the word making his wife's eyes roll. “Hydro.”

“Maggie turned her head to love k at the little kid before she squatted and rubbed his head. “I think that'll be a great name. Hydro.”

The little hybrid looked up at Maggie's hand before he grabbed her wrist with both hands to gently hold her wrist in his two small hands.

 

Hydro stood by the window starring out into the black ocean. He turned around to walk over to his mother. Hydro may have been _born_ for lack of better words by his mother and father. But he still had the faint feeling of something. Like it was him but not.

Hydro was wearing white cargo like shorts with navy blue and white sneakers. The soles of his shoes held the dark navy blue color while the rest was white except for the navy blue shoe lances. He also had a pair of navy blue T shirt on. Mostly because he liked the colors. Finally, he tied his two tentacles back around his head to create a small pony tail so the tentacles went up and back down to his shoulders. “Mom what are you doing?” He asked tugging in his mother’s pants.

Maggie looked down at her little son, “Just researching something for my work.”

“Why?”

“Because I like to.”

“I'm bored,” Hydro spoke.

“Then why aren’t you with Crystal and Blake?” Maggie reached down to rubbed Hydro’s hair.

“I don’t feel like it.”

Maggie just laughed, “Well when you do I’ll take you to see them.” She ruffled Hydro’s hair.

Hydro laughed before he walked off. Once again his attention was drawn to the sea and he walked over to the glass to peer out to the sea. Right as he did the lights outside went on making Hydro rub his eyes. He blinked and then turned around to call for his mother. “Mom! Look! Something is outside.” He pointed out of the window into the sea.

“What's wro…” Maggie trailed off to see what her son was pointing at. _‘You got to be fucking kidding me!’_ She thought. “Hydro, wait here.”

Hydro just nodded and went back to stare at the creature in the ocean. _‘So red…”_ He thought as he stared into the deep dark red skin if the aquatic creature. His eyes then got drawn to the figure of his mother swimming in the ocean in a diving suit with a small container in her arms.

When his mother reached the multi limb creature she opened the small tube to slid it into the container. Once Maggie got it inside she closed the lid and swam back out of Hydro’s view of the ocean scape.

Waiting for a little bit he heard his mother walk back into the room. As soon as she did he came running down to his mother to look at the creature in the case. It was weird yet it was similar. _‘An octopus.’_ He noted as Maggie put the creature into the container that once held Hydro before he was turned into a hybrid. “Is it alive?”

“She is alive,” Maggie informed her sun as she looked over the holo stats. “Barely. But for now I can keep her alive for a bit.”

Hydro only nodded as he looked up to his mother. Maggie closed the menu and pulled out her head set to talk with someone over her phone. “Mark. Honey. I got another one. An octopus this time.” She paused and listened before she responded. “Yes, yes. I know. But the odds are just too incredibility unrealistic.” She crossed her arms as her son listened into her conversation. “I would like to do the same with Hydro but I’d rather not use our DNA again.”

“What about our friends Naomi and Naoto?” Maggie spoke up a bit hopeful. “No I am not kidding. They both found Hydro cute, so why not?” Maggie only giggled. “Well then. Let’s get their opinion on the matter. Can you bring them both down here and I can explain what’s going on?”

 

Hydro sat on the ground as with hands on his knees while he waited. He turned and stood up to watch his father guide Naomi and Naoto into the room. Naomi was shorter woman who had long dark black hair with her right side of her face covered behind bangs of her hair. Her green eyes grabbed Hydro's attention to the Asian’s eyes. Her black shirt and shorts stood out as the black clothes contrasted the white lab coat.

Naoto on the other than had a bit darker skin then the whiter hue skin that his wife had. He was in the six-foot realm compared to his wife who was in the five-foot range. Naoto, had more of a solid lean but well defined body muscles. He on the other hand was wearing a set of blue jeans and a black shirt with brown shoes and a brown belt. His blue eyes held quite a bit of care. He scratched his wild brown hair.

“Hey there Hydro,” Naoto’s voice called over to the little boy. “How's you doing?”

“Good,” Hydro answered when Naoto stood over night to the four-year-old.

“So what is the issue?” Naomi asked her friend.

Maggie answered, “It's this little girl.” Maddie showed the two. “Hydro noticed the little animal outside.”

A look of confusing covered Naoto’s face as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “So how the heck is that still alive. I know that…”

“He was a special case,” Maggie droned.

“Yes, I guess so,” Naomi sighed. “Let me guess you want to do the same with this octopus as you did with Hydro.”

_‘Like me?”_ Hydro tilted his head sideways in thought.

Mark took note of Hydro's face and rubbed his head. “I'll explain it when you are older, sport.” He answered Hydro's question as if he was reading his son’s mind.

“Naoto?” Naomi snatched Naoto’s attention. “Do you want to go through with our friend’s crazy idea?”

“I say we should do it.”

“You must be joking,” Naomi spoke.

“Nope.”

Maggie cut in, “I take it that Naoto will do it.”

“I’d do it,” Naoto crossed his arms. “Naomi. Honey, you said that you wanted to have a kid. From what I can tell it’ll die but we can save it.”

“Like Hydro?” Naomi rose an eyebrow.

“I’d like to try,” Naoto spoke.

“Fine,” Naomi. “I’ll try.”

Mark just smiled and spoke up. “Let’s draw out your blood and get started.”

Naomi just sighed and rolled up a sleeve., “Let’s get started.”

“I’ll get some spare clothes,” Maggie brought up before she got out of the room.

Mark then walked both Naoto and Naomi through the steps to the fusion to create a hybrid child. Hydro on the other hand watched in awe at what the adults was doing. Hydro turned his head to look over to the door to see his mother walk back in with some white clothes. Red, scarlet red glowed in the big capsule that he was born from. Hydro ducked behind Marks legs to look over to the glass to the door of the tube.

Behind the glass a new body was forming much to the audience’s surprise. Taking only a couple more minutes the process finished with the glass opening. Inside the chamber a figure that was standing fell onto it’s rear. A girl, red haired or rather a human with scarlet red tentacles sat in the chamber. The little girl had countless small tentacles that acted like thick strands of hair. Each no thicker than an inch as her wild scarlet hair curved and created waves going down her back. She a darker skin like her father yet she took her mother’s green eyes.

Like Hydro her pupils was a bit rounder as if they were dilated. Naoto walked over to the little girl and held out his hand and spoke in Japanese. The little girl tried to move but the moment she did she stumbled. Naoto just laughed, “Easy there. No rush.” Naoto turned to Naomi who had the clothes in her arms that she got from Maggie.

She walked over and helped dress the little girl. Hydro blinked as he felt his head got rubbed by his father. He looked up to see his father smiling at him.

“What are you going to call her?” Maggie asked the two.

Naomi smiled, “I think Scarlet would work. What about you Naoto?”

“I like it,” Naoto replied with Scarlet sitting in the open container in white clothes. “Scarlet. I think it fits perfectly.” Naoto rubbed the tentacle hair of his daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, the whole series is on my personal site BlackVoid(dot)us. Check out my site, its hand coded and I will not lose my story there. ^^

Green, the large room help lots of plants. From bushes to flowers to small trees. The whole room was a tall multi story room shaped in a square with the center of the room having a single tall palm tree in a square white brick like pot that blended into the floor. The tall tree stood two stories tall in the three story room where its mulch sat in a ten by ten box in the main center of the park.

The white edges stood up a full foot off of the ground and surround it was a white path that held the square shape with the white metal floor flowing around the tree. In the four corners was wall that rose up half a floor where there was silver and grey bench for people to sit on the bottom floor. In each of the four directions was clean gray marble stairs that went up five feet to the mid floor about the base floor. On the top of the walls in each corner wall was a glass railing with a silver rod being on the top of the glass.

On the half floor, I was just like the bottom floor except for the fact that there were only marble white stairs connecting the center to the main floor on the north and south walls of that floor. On the top of walls was a glass railing like the one on the second to bottom floor. Behind the glass though was green full bushes.

There on the main floor the walking room was ten feet from the center railing to the wall. On the floor there was only three hallways attached on all wall excluding the west wall. On the third floor of the room was a balcony that wasn’t connected to the second floor of the massive room.

The balcony wrapped all the way around the walls with the same glass railing that was in the room’s main floor. The only way into the area on that floor was a hallway on the west and the east wall.

“You suck!”

“Your improving Hydro,” a female giggled.

“It's not funny Scarlet!” Hydro complained to his friend. Currently both Hydro and Scarlet was ten years old and standing on the south section of the balcony. Hydro was currently wearing a dark blue t-shirt with two black wrist bands over his left wrist. As well as a set of small white pants with a black belt and the same colored shoes that he wore when he was four. Hydro still had his two tentacles tied up behind his head in a ponytail.

Scarlet one the other hand had her long tentacle hair reaching down to her shoulders. Unlike her friend she had on a black tank top shirt with making black shorts. She also had on wrist band on her left arm like Hydro and she wore thick black toe covered sandals.

Like her friend she had on a pair of VR Gogol's and had a remote controller in her hands. Both of the kids leaned on the glass railing as they controlled two flying racing drones. Both were made by Scarlet to be exactly the same except for the colors.

The drones were in a simple shape that originated in the long hollow rod that held all of the wiring.in the slotted out underside. Out from the pointed front of the flying jets was a wing that titled down and out at a forty-five-degree angle. This wing was only connection to the front nose cone of the main body were it bleed out from to give the drove a fly racing car shaped in a similar shape to a long water sprinkler. This wing only reattached to the back of the main tube in the back of the foot-long body.

The one that Scarlet controlled had a pitch black body for its main rod body and its wings on both sings was a deep scarlet red. Hydro on the other hand. His racing drone had a glossy white for its main body and deep dark navy blue for its wings.

Hydro dodged around the center palm tree as he trailed Scarlet behind her. Scarlet took the right turn and flew through a green gate on the north west corner of the room below the balcony before she curved up to fly over the center palm tree. Then she dove back down below the balcony and as she did Hydro pasted her to go through the gate in the South east corner in the room.

“But thanks for the compliment,” Hydro grinned.

“Oh who knew that the little _baka_ knew such a big word!” Scarlet teased.

“I’M NOT an IDOIT!” Hydro bellowed.

“Alright,” Scarlet spoke up. “But why are you so focused on ocean life?”

“Why are you into electronics?” Hydro teased as he once again passed by Scarlet.

“Because I find it amazing!” Scarlet replied. “Figuring out how everything works. Making it work. Finding a simple solution to a problem!”

“Well I want to learn more about the sea life that we once were before becoming human,” Hydro stated as he thought about his parents. “I can’t imagine how different life would be if I died back then or how it’d be if either of us was not around.”

Scarlet only blinked and shrugged. “Ok, that is something I have thought about before.”

Right then Scarlet passed by the palm tree at the base in the first lap and swung around the corner. “DANG IT! I can never catch you!”

“You were doing sooo good in the warm up!” Scarlet giggled. “Why so cautious?! IF you don’t go fast you’ll never beat me!”

“I’LL SHOW YOU FAST!” Hydro snapped as he hit the gas only to go too fast around a corner and slam into a wall. Hydro tore off his VR headset and yelled, “DAMN IT!” A stinging sensation generated on the back of his head. “What was that for!”

“NO BAD WORDS!” Scarlet hissed. “Mom and Dad and your parents will be mad!” At this point she had her VR glasses off as well. “But I can fix it for you… again.” She tacked on the last word with a grinned. Defeated Hydro only nodded.

“Let’s hurry and pick up before we see the others!” Scarlet cheered as she jumped over the railing to land perfectly fine on the second floor after she rolled in a landing.

“Hey they do not like it when we jump!” Hydro cried. HE then shook his head and gabbed his things and did the same. _‘If mommy and dad found out they will not be happy!’_

“You worry too much!” Scarlet sung as she grabbed all of the drone parts. After she did she put all of her Racing Drone parts into a black pack and all of Hydro’s Drone parts into a dark blue one. “Come on!” She smiled as he put on her black back pack and handed Hydro his. “We are supposed to see our friends at noon! Come on!” She bolted out into the West hallway leaving a mostly spaced out Hydro.

Snapping out of it, he cried. “Wait for me!”

 

“Sorry we are late!” Scarlet yelled out as she sprinted into the massive park with Hydro just catching up with her. The room that both of the Hybrids entered was a massively huge park filled with trees, bushes, flowers grass and a few artificial streams. The place that both Hydro and Scarlet was walking over on was a glossy white porch that hung over fifty feet in the air.

Lining the structure was a glass railing that prevented people from falling down to the grass floor way below. But the biggest thing to note was that the porch went all the way across the Eastern wall which was well over five hundred feet. Looking over the plenty of white tables and benches the two found their friends sitting at a table and waving over to them. Scarlet lead her friend over to the tables that was just hovering in the air.

Each of the benches and tables was long mallet white tick bars that held a blue hue underneath them. This hue came from a small notched out line that was offset by two inches from the outer most edges on the face of the bench that ran parallel to the floor to create a rectangular pattern underneath.

“Scarlet!” A girl at the table waved over to the two.

“Esmeralda!” Scarlet giggled at the Spanish girl who sat the bench. At that point both Scarlet and Hydro were both standing right next to the bench. Scarlet took a seat next to Esmeralda who had her back facing the park.

Esmeralda was a tanned ten-year-old girl who had smooth long black hair that that was halfway to her waist and her blue eyes. Esmeralda also had a stripped dark and light green shirt on. With a pair of white shorts and white and emerald green toe covered sandals.

“Hey Hydro!” A boy spoke up. “Let’s go play some laser tag!”

“I want to do that too!” Hydro smiled at the more British like boy named Jones. Jones was a blond haired boy with brown eyes and a light skin tones. Every time he spoke one could hear his accent in his voice. He had on a red shirt with a XBOX ONE logo on it and he had some matching dark red shorts and shoes on.

“I want to play tag!” Another female voice spoke up. Everyone looked at the third girl in the group. The third girl was black girl who had braided her black hair into a ponytail. She had on a white tank top and olive green shorts and white shoes.

“Alice just played that last time in the park!” The last boy in the group named Alex complained. The last boy was white who had reddish short hair and grey eyes. He had a gray shirt with a PS4 logo on and silver pants on. “I want to play laser tag!”

“Let vote on what we should do now,” Hydro suggested to the gang. “So I guess laser Tag is one option.”

“Scarlet? Can you get our racing drones?” Alex asked.

“Sure,” Scarlet smiled.

“I’ll race you with drones,” Alice spoke up.

“I want to play laser tag as well,” Esmeralda smiled.

Hydro suddenly beam with a great big grin. “Then me, Esmeralda and Jones can go play laser tag and the rest can race drones.”

“Then let’s play hide and seek in the park afterwards!” Esmeralda suggested.

“Sounds great!” Scarlet exclaimed with raised arms. She then bolted down to her room with Jones and Esmeralda hot on her heals. Hydro, Alice and Alex then walked out of the park to head down to the laser tag grounds.


	3. Chapter 3

Dark a dull, the lack of lights made the room dark and harder to seen in if it wasn’t for the very dim lights in the ceiling. The twelve-year-old Hydro rolled over the gray floor to dodge behind a fake rock. Hydro sat with a set of a thin electronic clothes over his normal clothes which he changed to black. Right now he was sitting behind a rock that was on the bottom floor of the three floor room.  Hydro then ran off to the west to go under the upper floor of the multi-story Laser tag arena.

He just got out of the open square that he was standing in. That place was wide open with the other two floors about it bordering it above with walls in the four corners. Just as he looked around the area his lights on his laser tag gears red light turned off. _‘Dang it!’_ He mentally complained as he looked at his left wrist that held his laser tag band. On the screen it showed the score. _‘I am not losing to no dirty blues!’_

…

“You suck,” Scarlet complained as she took off the thin gear in the room. “How did you guys win!” the room was a simple white and gray room with plenty of magnetic black floating tables to put all the laser gear on. Including the vests, wrist straps, ankle gear, upper leg gear and the laser guns.

Hydro just grinned as he ignored the other kids in the room. “Red always beats dirty blues.”

Scarlet just laughed. “Ironic that your favorite color is blue!”

Hydro's face fell, “trying to be funny.” He then walked out of the room into the main room of the laser tag section of the settlement.

“Clearly,” Scarlet droned as the two friends walked out into the main hallway. As they walked their shoes echoed over the mesh floor with the hydro cell power flowing through the pipes.

“But have you heard?” Hydro asked as he put his hands in his pockets.

“About what?” A confused looking Scarlet asked.

“The fact that they are going to expand closer to the ocean surface,” Hydro stated.

Scarlet froze and stared at Hydro, “Wait really! I’d love to be able to see the sun!”

“Yeah that be so cool!” Hydro spun around to look at Scarlet. Grinning he put his hands behind his head and walked backwards. “Come on I want to see the others now!” Hydro suddenly bolted farther down the hall leaving a shell shock Scarlet only hold out a hand in protest.

…

The next day Scarlet was sitting in her room at a table of hers. Her room was a simpler room that she had painted black and used light red lights to give her room a unique feeling. Her bed was centered against the north wall with the door to her room on the east wall in the Sought East corner of the room.

Her bed like everything else in the settlement was hovering in antigravity with an out any posting to hold it off the gray carpet floor by a foot. On the underside of the base of the bed was a notch line that was offset by three inches from the outer more edges. This line glowed red as it forced the bed into the air. On top of that was a simple white mattress with scarlet red bed sheets and a gray blanket on top of that.

To its left was a small black wooden stand that had a single alarm clock on it. On the West wall was her drawer that held all of her clothes. Finally, to the right of the of her bed was a tall table with a chair right next to it where Scarlet was sitting on. Her desk was covered with plenty of wires, technology, screws, etc. You name it, more than likely it was there.

In front of her she had a new racing drone. _‘The parts are finally printed!’_ She happily thought. The black pieces of her new drone was the body’s shell, which was much like a mix between a jet of sorts with an indie car and dirt buggy hybrid. The main body had not front wheel slot for the flying car as the solid cone nose in the front had a wing spoiler infused at the bottom of the form nose cone. Over halfway to the back was a cockpit where she had a camera installed so she could control it with VR. It was in the back where it held the true mix between the jet and the indie car. While it held the rear tail spoiler of an indie car. Where the wheel well for an indie car was a wing that come of the solid shell. Straight and flat it went out six inches before it continued straight down at it curved down at a ninety-degree angle and did the same thing once again as three inches. This last piece went back to the main body by four inches.

Scarlet held a battery and a small engine in her hands. She then gently flipped over the hollowed out shell and placed the Engine in and secured it to the frame. She then placed the battery in to the back of the shell. Taking a wire to the engine and then to the shell she started to connect them but as she did.

Pain. Shock. “OW!” She screamed. She pulled her hand away from the battery but her entire arm started to tingle. By the time the numbing went way her entire right arm seemed to lack control. Like it was asleep yet it was not. Not wasting anytime Naomi hurried into her daughter’s room to see Scarlet gritting her teeth.

“Honey are you ok?!” She held Scarlet’s.

“I can’t move my arm.” Scarlet used her left arm to lift her right arm.

‘Shit!’ Naomi’s eyes shook as she held onto Scarlet’s arm. “Don’t worry we’ll get your arm fixed.”

Scarlet looked down at her arm, “can it be cyber?” Scarlet asked much to the shock of her mother.

“Wha- at?” Naomi stuttered. “yes but we can just fix it so you do not need to.”

“But I could like really cool!” Scarlet complained making Naomi sigh.

…

“Hey guys!” Scarlet waved her hand at her friends down at the park. The park was the same place that they always met at.

“What happened to your arm?” Hydro gasped at the sight of Scarlet’s right arm as he pointed at it. Esmeralda’s mouth dropped while Jones went starry eyed.

Scarlet’s right arm was very different than before as the black metal held a glowing red hue underneath the small grid lines that laid underneath the metal. The black metal was smoothly merged into her arm laying flush with her skin. Starting at the tips of her fingers the metal came out from underneath her finger nails making them glow red. But a black piece of metal came out from underneath each nail and was only one-eighth of an inch width. This line went up the top center of each finger and went to her knuckles where they continued with a small amount of red glow visible under her skin on either side of the lines.

This lines continued to her wrist following the pattern of a human skeletons hand bones. There a black metal line wrapped around her wrist and attached the other five lines over her fingers into the ring. Attached to the ring on the top half of her arm was a black right triangle that the long diagonal edge went up to the outer side of her elbow. But not the top, the side. Printed over the inside of the shape was a computer circuit like grid that glowed red with white dots moving along the lines to give it the appearance that it was moving.

Coming out of the slanted edge of the triangle was countless faint red circuit lines that went up underneath her skin up to her shoulder where it connected a bit blacker metal. This metal took a diamond shape with two point hitting the front center and back center of her shoulder. The other two lines was elongated to create two sharp tips opposite of each other. One on the top of her shoulder reach over to the base of her neck. The other one reached down halfway to her elbow.

“Oh,” Scarlet nervously scratched the back of her head. “I hurts my nerves.” She stated. “I think that’s what it was called. I just wanted this to look cool.”

“You look like a super hero!” Alex exclaimed.

“You should have made it green,” Esmeralda stated.

Scarlet just put hands behind her head. “Nah, I like black and red.”

…

“So why are we underwater again?” A fourteen-year-old Scarlet asked Maggie as she was looking over her notes.

“Wasn’t it because of the flood?” Hydro asked. At this point like all of his friends. He was fourteen. Currently Hydro was where a dark blue shirt with a black band on his left wrist like this mother. He also had on a pair of black cargo pants with white socks and dark blue sandals. “We came down here to avoid the flood? If we did why’d we have to go so close to the ocean’s floor?”

Maggie turned to look at her son. “It was when the water started to rise when we made started to make this settlement. If I remember history well. Then it was the governments that put this in place in case something would happen. We needed a new fuel source and we already had Hydrogen fuel cells. I guess we got lucky as we found out a way to make Hydro Fusion cells.”

Scarlet swung a leg back and forth as she stood next to Maggie. Scarlet was current wearing a white tank top surpassingly and gray thin shorts. Lastly she still had her classic black sandals on. “Still why would we go this far underground.”

Maggie shrugged, “I am not sure but it ended up be the correct call after all of the flooding happened.”

Scarlet crossed her arms. “I’d say. We even have a lot of the plants from round the world in the green houses down here! I mean all those tree! Desert trees! But I guess we needed them. For Oxygen.”

Hydro was currently leaning against the machine that brought him to life. “Mom?”

“Yes honey?”

“Do you have any idea when we’ll go back to the surface?”

‘That’s a good question,’ Maggie thought as she looked over to her son. “The main reason is the poison in the ocean waters. Acid and nuclear poison is still in the water after the floating destroyed all of our old power planets. Last I checked the poison is still in the water. Granted its going away.”

“Well I don’t mind!” Scarlet beamed. “If it was not for you guys I’d be dead! And I couldn’t listen to all of the lovely EDM.”

“Ha!” Hydro laughed. “Alternative Rock and grunge is where it’s at!”

“EDM!”

“Alternative Rock!”

Maggie just giggled as she watched the two go at it. “But to answer your question Hydro. We will eventually.” Her words got both of the kids to turn and look at her. “That’s why I am studying ocean life. Surprisingly the poisons is not killing off all ocean life. It seems like it going away so in the future we return to the surface. Provided that there is land of course.”

The two only nodded before Hydro whispered, “Grunge.”

A tick mark appeared on Scarlet’s face before she roared, “E! D! M!”

Maggie started to giggle. Soon she went into a fit of laughter as she heard the two argue about what music was better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder. You can read the whole thing including the next chapter at my site; Blackvoid(dot)us .
> 
> Now I must say that I am a bit sad that I am not getting any more reviews on this other than VORTECTION on Fanfiction.net. Who by the way I’d love to see you with an FF account so I can reply to you. But to respond to your review. I will keep up the story and I really wanted to write something that is one of a kind. And so far I think I did. Speaking of which you need to check out Journey Towards The Middle by AllMightyClap on ff.net. Now it is a very good story about a human being banished to lve on Earth after humans left the earth. So please take a read on that good story!
> 
> But like his. My story is very different from the other human in Splatoon worlds. Much like IceBolt111, which of which I got something special planned with him. As well as a joint project that we have been talking about. Please note that the latter is something that we are talking about. So place your predictions! What is going on? What will happen next? Which is better; alternative rock and grunge or EDM?


	4. Chapter 4

Light, actually light broke down into the ocean water as the sun reached down to touch the planets and wild life in the oceans waters. Dark gray rocks and sand help all the coral and seaweed with the rest of the ocean planet life. There was a dip in the terrain that rain westward and deeper into the abyss of the ocean. East wards the mountain raised back up a bit before it slipped back into the darkest pits of the ocean.

An eighteen-year-old Hydro continued to swim through the water in his diving suit. The suite itself was quite think yet thin at the same time.  His blue suit was an inch thick providing head entrapment to keep his body from freezing. On the end of his feet was a pair of black flippers that allowed him to swim through the water with ease. Covered his hands was black gloves that kept his fingers from freezing off. Covering his entire head was a black mask that had a set of googles to let him see underwater. ‘ _Ready glad I can breathe underwater,’_ Hydro deadpanned. _‘Now where are they?’_ Hydro paused in the water as he held his position. _‘Now why would they need to come this close to the surface?’_ He wondered.

He blinked under the water as he saw his target. A squid. Slowing swimming over to it. He neared it till he was right on top of it. Taking only a few minutes he pulled out something and tagged it to pull it to the side. Slowly he dragged it to the side and a menu appeared on the inside of his googles as it showed all the health inform on the creature. _‘The fuck!’_ His eyes widened. _‘The poison is….’_ His entire thought process stopped. After a few minutes to reboot he let it go and looked over the data in his underwater glasses.

“They need air!” He spoke aloud. _‘I know I was badly poisoned but! Their bodies should be falling apart! Not mutating!’_ Hydro shook his head and continued to swim. _‘I need to see if there are more like that one.’_

…

 _‘Bullshit,’_ Hydro exclaimed. _‘It’s no wonder why these ones are this close to the surface!’_ He rested against the clear mountain side in the ocean. _‘I got to inform mom and the others!’_

…

Moist, the room was wet with the entire room being very damp. The white walls grayed and dull with all of the moister in the air. In the long room was a pool. No an entrance to the ocean as there was ocean water that fed in through underwater tunnels. For the simple reason that this was a submarine docking bay.  Out from the water rose a blue and silver diving machine with all of the water cascading off of the metal back into the ocean water. Smooth yet boxy the sub also had two wings go out and attach to a vertical trapezoid with the angled edges facing the front of the ship.

The front of the ship was more like the engine of the old bullet trains of the past. As it went back twenty feet the nose ended and blended from the circle design into a square like design. As it went to the back the square turned into a rectangle that held the ships engine. It’s thrust came from the two fins that ended in the back of the submarine. Starting right at the halfway Mark from the nose to the back end.

The wing extruded out at a forty-five-degree angle and blended into the side of the sub to create the curve in the front of the two feet thick wing. Half wall down the wind it's curve turn into a straight line parallel to the side of the ship. It was there on the face that the curve turned into was where the trapezoids was attached to. Lastly at the ends of the wings was vents where water jetted out by the turbines hidden in the wings that laid flush at the bottom of the submarine.

After it parked in the single hanger for the submarine, a door on the side opened as if it was always there. From the inside came a light blue hue as two figures stepped out of the dock onto a glass bridge that connected to the door from the dock. As the two came out they carried a small amount of equipment as they walked onto the dock. “Like I said mother,” the male in the pair of two said. “I swear this is happening because of the poison in the water. Just like my before I was reborn.”

Maggie shook her head, “But honey remember. You were breaking apart.” She rubbed her son’s head much to his annoyance as his face displayed that. “But some of them are still falling apart.”

Hydro stopped and turned around to look at his mother. “Yeah but of all the ones that are alive. Half of them need air to breathe!”

“I admit that is troubling and most thought provoking,” his mother admitted with a thinking pose as a hand held her chin. “But, still….” She trailed off.

“What is it?” Hydro droned.

“I can’t help but think that they are going to change even more,” Maggie’s voice held concern.

“Maybe they’ll evolve to be like me,” joked Hydro.

“I don't think that would be likely,” his mother responded with a monotone voice.

“I was just joking,” Hydro's face fell. He suddenly blinked and spoke up. “Although. Did all land creatures come from the ocean?”

“Hydro you cannot possibly think…”

“I'm just entraining the idea,” Hydro cut off his mother. “Besides I want to keep an eye on those ones.”

“Did you tag them?” Maggie asked her son.

“I did,” Hydro nodded. “It’s because of that poison that I am intrigued by them. It’s so similar to when I found Scarlet…”

“I guess,” Maggie stated. But then she grossed her arms and smirked. “Speaking of her. When are you going to ask her out?” She teased her son.

“MOM!” Hydro moaned with a red embarrassed face.

“What? If you don’t ask her out not then someone else might ask her out,” Maggie giggled at her son’s expense.

“I see her as a sister!” Hydro exclaimed with a red face. Maggie’s face held a smug look as her son sighed. “Fine.” He groaned. “We are close friends.”

“Really?” Maggie teased her son once again. “She has my approval.”

“Mom!”

“I have seen the way that you look at her honey.”

Hydro’s cheeks went pure red. “Fine! I do like her!” Hydro threw his hands in the air. “I just don’t want to wreak our friendship.”

“Just remember what I said,” Maggie rubbed her son’s head.

“Very funny,” Hydro swatted away his mother’s hand. “Well whatever.” Hydro shook his head and looked off for a second before speaking up. “I was going to see her after this anyways.” He then silently with a slightly red face walked out of the hanger to an amused mother.

…

 _“Mom,”_ Hydro’s voice spoke over the speakers inside the sub. Large but not overly massive, the inside of the Sub held three floors. The top held the submarine’s controls and a few sleeping rooms. She was currently on the second floor of the sub where the floor was made of a black mesh along the center of the open long fusion of a room and a hallway. The mesh only covered one fourth of the wide of the room while the rest of the floor was a dark gray color that was offset from the black mesh floor. On the west wall directly across from the door that lead outside of the sub was a holographic compute system that display countless data.

The monitor of the computer was displaying out of the black desk that held a blue hue underneath the floating computer desk board. Under it was a few circular floating chairs was underneath the table that the computer generated over. In the ceiling was a white light strip that ran down the center of the room’s ceiling.

In one of the chairs Maggie sat down looking over the data that keep pouring on through the system. Near the top of the screen made of a light blue light was a picture of Hydro with a box to its left that showed an audio line that moved with his voice.

“What is it?” She responded.

_“Are you getting the data that I am sending right now?”_

Maggie started to watch the new data that her son just collected and as it poured in she nearly fell of her chair in surprise. “Hydro! This cannot be right!” She slammed both hands onto the desk to push herself up.

 _“I am not mother,”_ Hydro’s low voice came through. _“They are just like the squids that we have been keeping an eye on for the last two years.”_

 _‘The poison!’_ She cried out in her mind. _‘Hydro was right! It’s not killing the wild life anymore!’_ Frantically she swiped through the data and finally spoke up. “Hydro. Son. Please tag as many as you can.”

There was a pause before her son responded. _“I’m already on it.”_

 _‘Why is it only effecting the wild life and not us?’_ She wondered. Her eyes narrowed. _‘The poison doesn’t seem to harm us. Why?’_

 _“Mother,”_ Hydro’s voice snatched his mother’s attention once again. _“I still might be right about them becoming like me and Scarlet.”_ He joked.

Maggie let out a quiet laugh. “You and that joke.” She finally fell back into the chair. _‘I need to figure out why they are changing. The poison was supposed to kill anything in the ocean when it got tainted.’_

…

“Damn you made a lot of process,” Hydro told Scarlet. “In only two years!” Hydro complimented his girlfriend. Scarlet’s appearance over the years had changed slightly. Scarlet let her long flowing hair reach down to her waist. This only added a more sexual look as her assets had grown as well.  With a nice and thin looking body her breasts stood out quite a bit as they were as big as beach balls. Her waist was thin but not too thin but looked quite thin as her hips and rear was at least half the size of her bust.

Scarlet only smiled at Hydro in the white room. In the room held the first 25x25x25 Hydro fusion cell that she shrunk only after two years when she started at eighteen. Open it was more open than it was ever in the past. More air was cycling around through the room. The room itself was a round room with it being 50ft round and twice as high. Near the back of the rounded wall was the fusion cell that got feed by four pipes of glass with water from the top back section o F the room. Two came out of the 1:30 and the 10:30 position to run over to the hydro fusion cell that was in the same general shape as the room it was in.

The clear pipes then attached to the top center of the fusion cell. The Fusion cell was a made of a glass metal with silver metal pillars that hold the cell in its need structure. With the center tube being twenty feet round, the other four pillars were the four feet round in circumference. Connecting them together was a thick one-foot-tall x shaped bracket that had the center of the bracket being circular based and have its edge offset by half a foot.

Each of the four arms reached out over to the top of each pillar with a round silver disk that latched on with only an inch offset from the face of the round pillar.

“Yeah two years of pain in the ass material gathering,” Scarlet’s face fell. She looked around from her white anti-grave work table. “Trying to gather the materials in the fucking first place was a pain in my ass.”

Hydro’s closed his eyes as he laughed with a nervous grin. Opening his eyes, “At least you got it done. You even solved the energy issues we were having!” He exclaimed with a grin.

Scarlet softly smiled, “True but we had to conserve our power while I made it.” Moving her head, she looked into her boyfriend’s eyes and continued. “Since the others two are failing I will have to make another one.”

“It should be easier to do so right?” Hydro asked. “Your making those Nano machines right? Wouldn’t they help?”

Scarlet shook her head. “Only once I get them working and this one can replace those two other ones and its half the size. So if I make one more it’ll be as if we had four fusion cells from the settlement instead of three.”

Hydro nodded as he looked past her girlfriend to see the holographic 3d models that was displayed over the top of her work table. “Looks like the fusion cell.”

Scarlet blinked and took note of what he was talking about. “Oh that. I am trying to find a way to shrink the damn thing down into a scuba tank. If I can it’ll potentially fix our energy issues.”

“Wait a minute,” Hydro spanned his fingers. “If you can make them work than we can get those water filters powers out in the ocean!”

“Sure,” Scarlet spoke up. “That was not my first thought of what I was going to do but sure.”

“Then what’s the reason,” Hydro crossed his arms.

“I was going to shrink them down enough to implant one into my arm,” Scarlet flexed her cybernetic arm.

“Why the fuck would you want to do that,” Hydro’s face fell.

“I just want to do it,” Scarlet cracked her fingers and grinned. “That’s another reason why I am making the Nano machines. That way I could possibility make them regenerate in my own body!”

“Regenerate?” Hydro repeated.

“Well it’ll be in my body so I’d want it to heal without having to do surgery to fix it,” Scarlet smiled.

“I can see the benefits,” Hydro admitted. “How soon how long should it take to make you little Nano tech?”

“If I keep making more progress like I am right now,” Scarlet smiled. “I might be able to make it work in two years. Granted by then both of the old hydro fusion cells will be taking down.”

“Wait both?” Hydro almost exclaimed.

“Number 3 was already replaced and I will be replacing number 2 with another one of my shrunken one down fusion cells.”

“What about number 1?” Hydro rose an eyebrow.

“It'll be empty till we need to use it,” Scarlet remarked.

“I guess that answers that question,” Hydro said. “But two years?”

Scarlet created a confused look as she put togather what her boyfriend meant, “Oh. Yeah. It'll take two years. Tops.”

…

Hydro walked through the white, silver and glowing blue hallway that created a half circle to connect to each of the three fusion cell rooms. Above and below the twenty-two-year-old was pipes of Hydro Cold fusion that moved through the thick glass pipes. Gradient mesh floors stat and ran down the center of the white floor creating an offset in colors as the grate split the floor into three even stripes.

The open ceiling showed off two more sets of clear pipes that the cold fusion went through in the ceiling supports that held both the pipes and the ceiling up. Hydro's steal infused sandals with a toe guards walked through the hall creating echo's as he did. His black sandals blend well into his long dark blue pants. Holding both of his hands in his pockets he had a white short sleeve shirt with a soft watermark of the Cryoshell band logo. Over that he had a vest that had its colors match his pants.

The vest that he wore was an open with a black zipper going down the center. With a small hair band, he held his two tentacles back to his back to create his signature pony tail with the two tentacles reaching down past his shoulders at his current age.

His hazel eyes swept over the hall as he passed the first door to the third cold fusion room, after walking halfway down the curving hall he stepped through the door way to walk into the room. “So you finally got the Nano tech working!” He smiled as she called out to Scarlet who was working with a holographic display of parts.

Scarlet rolled her head to look at her boyfriend and grinned. “YEP!” She snapped her fingers as a silver liquid rush out from a white hovering table and spun around her cybernetic arm. “I got them to work.”

Even though she was scientist, she did not wear the standard white clothes. Black and red, her entire color theme held both of those colors. She wore a scarlet red long sleeve shirt with a black windbreaker vest. On her right hand she still had the black communication band on. Covering her legs, she had on a skin tight black pants with a scarlet red belt and scarlet red circuit grid patterns itched over her pants. Finally, she had on a pair of scarlet and black shoes.

“A liquid?” Hydro noted.

“Not really,” Scarlet replied. “All of the Nano tech may look like that togather but it’s actually countless little bots. It just how they merge and blend togather makes it looking like this. With this I should be able to put the hydro fusion cell in my arm!” Scarlet exclaimed with excitement.

“I’m not going to let…” Hydro started.

“Nice try sweetie but I am going to do it,” Scarlet huffed.

“You didn’t let me finish,” Hydro remarked. “I won't let you do it alone. If you are going to put one inside yourself then I am going to get one alone. I won't let you take the whole brunt of the side effects by yourself.”

“Hydro….” Scarlet cried.

“We are in this togather,” Hydro grabbed her hand. “If anything I will be able to help you make it work in complete harmony with our bodies as a biologist.”

“You’re a marine biologist,” Scarlet pulled her hand out of his grip.

“So?” Hydro shook his head. “I learned all about my body and I can tell when something is wrong.”

“I know cybernetics,” Scarlet droned. “I know what I am doing.” She put her hands on her hips. “But I guess it wouldn't hurt if you are willing to try as well.”

“How far do you plan to go?” Hydro popped the question.

“All the way.”

…

“What?” Scarlet broke the silence. “It'll only be like my arm. Nothing drastic. I mean it most likely only have one of the fusion cells in my arm.”

“That… that's insane!” Hydro snapped. “I understand the thirst for knowledge but to play god?”

“I'm not doing it to play god.” Scarlet remarked. “I want to do it because I want to.”

…

….

“And to think that you managed to talk me install going along with your idea,” Hydro droned on as he thought about the event. Hydro smiled and crossed his arms in the old fusion cell room. Scarlet turned and grinned.

“Well you agreed to it. I finally got the Nano tech working,” Scarlet told her boyfriend. “Just so you know this design is different from the fusion cells that power the settlement.” She spun around to look at Hydro. Currently Hydro was leaning against the wall to the left of the door to the room. He still had on a short sleeve white shirt with a faint silver Cryoshell logo on the center of his shirt. Over that he had on the dark navy blue vest with a black open zipper going down his chest. He also had his black communication watch on his left wrist. Hydro had both hands in his tight black cargo shorts with his preferred black steel toed sandals. on.

But over the last two years like his girlfriend his right arm had cybernetics fusion into his arm. Yet the black metal glowed blue with a hue of turquoise as it took a more hex like design with less connected black metal.

A black ring of metal wrapped around his wrist, Over the top of his hand there was black metal lines that went over his fingers marking out the hand bones in his hand. Under each of his finger nails was a neon blue light that lit up his nails. The pattern that came out of his on the inner and the out sides of his wrist with a black one-inch-wide stripe the curled around his lower half of his arm once. Both of the lines never touched one another and got thinner till they created a spike end at his elbow.

It was there past the elbow were there was two black triangles with the inners of these elongated shapes was a glossy glowing blue. Embedded in there was white circuits visible like those on a computer mother board. Togather the two triangles created a long diamond that got slip the long way. The two shapes were off centered from one another and wrapped around his entire upper half of his arm.

“But I am still trying to figure out which one of my designs for the organic fusion cel..”

“Organic?” Hydro crossed his arms.

“Yeah, all cybernetics are a fusion of synthetic and organic.” Scarlet reminded Hydro. “This design is going to use the Nano tech and our bodies to maintain it.”

Hydro blinked, “Wait a minute. How the hell did you figure this out but not how to get the fusion cells to fit in a scuba tank like you always wanted?” Pointed out Hydro.

Scarlet’s face fell, “I got a bunch of prototypes simulated but I cannot risk the breakdowns till I get it ironed out. I don't want to risk the chance.”

“I guess I can see your point,” Hydro admitted. “I’d thought you’d have created the small fuel cell and dancing to that MonsterCat Music of yours.”

“Oh, I will once we get the cells installed,” Scarlet rubbed her hands together making her breasts jiggly. Hydro slightly blushed at the sight before coughing.

“Ok but what is the side effects of us doing this?” Hydro asked his girlfriend.

“Well,” Scarlet put her hands in her pockets and shrugged. “The worst I got at the moment is the stopping of our appearances age.”

“Stopping aging……” Hydro trailed off.

“Well it’d most likely just slow our aging done because of the energies and the nutrients that the cells will be giving us.” Scarlet told him.

“Wait a fucking minute,” Hydro pinched his nose with his right hand and held up his left. “So you are saying that it’ll slow our aging down?” He released his formed.

Shrugging Scarlet spoke, “Just our appearances will slow down in aging. It might stop but I doubt it’ll stop. From what I have deducted it’ll just keep us younger but we can still pass away like Esmerelda, Jones, Alice and Alex.”

Hydro face palmed and looked at his girlfriend through his fingers. “Fine but I hope we don’t become eternally young.”

Scarlet turned around as she waved him off, “You worry too much sweetie. But, wouldn’t it be cool to see the squids and the Octopuses evolve over time?”

“I like to think about the real picture,” Hydro droned one but he stopped as he looked at Scarlet’s long hair. “By the way why did you let your hair grow out that long?”

Scarlet stopped playing with the holographics, “What do you like them? I wanted to grow them out longer.” Scarlet ran her hand through her hair as she glanced at Hydro who blushed a bit. “Well should we get started?” Scarlet drove the topic off of the tangent.

“Oh yeah,” Hydro grinned. “I guess we better get started.”

Scarlet grinned and made the silver Nano liquids. The bots came out from a few containers off to the side. “We’ll have one gallon each in our arms which shall build the cell.”

“A gallon?” Hydro exclaimed.

“It’ll be what molds the cell into our bone,” Scarlet informed the shell shocked Hydro. “I probably should have mentioned that.” Nervously she scratched her cheek. “But…”

“Ya think?!”

“I’m not perfect!” Scarlet remarked.

“But your body is,” Hydro spoke under his breathe.

“Glad you think so,” Scarlet crossed her arms to make her bust jiggle. She grinned at the blushing Hydro. “We can have fun later.” She sung the last word making Hydro’s face get a little red. “But shall we get started finally?”

“Yes, lets.” Hydro coughed. “We keep going on wild tangents.”

Grasping her hands, “Time to start.”

…

Hydro was looking over his new arm as he looked over the changes in his lower arm. Under his skin was a feint translucent blue glow of circuit grids with the lines staying all parallel and straight only splitting and branched off on forty-five degree angles and some ending with hollow bullet points. In the absolute center of his arm was the cell made of metal and liquid Nano bots. The main part of the cell was merged with his bone to make it stronger as well as acting like bone marrow despite it being a hydro fusion cell.

On the underside of his arm was a long blue glowing bar that came out of his wrist and ran up to his inner side of this elbow with two thin black metal lines that outlined the entire thing.

Starting at the tips of her fingers the metal came out from underneath his finger nails making them glow neon blue. From underneath each nail was a neon blue only one-eighth of an inch width. This line went up the top center of each finger and went to his knuckles where they continued with a small amount of red glow visible under her skin on either side of the lines.

“How does it feel?” Scarlet grabbed his attention. Hydro turned to smile at his girlfriend. Scarlet like Hydro had her right arm change as well. Mostly the metal and skin around her bottom half of her lower arm was the same kind of bar that Hydro had built into his arm. Only that it glowed red and inside her arm she too had it glow underneath her skin only it was red in hue.

She grinned and leaned forwards to speak again with her hands behind her back. “I must say I think it fits you.”

“Thanks,” Hydro thanked her. “This feels so damn different but at the same time it doesn’t.”

“Oh really now?” Scarlet teased as she walked up close to Hydro having their noses nearly touching. Hydro grinned and without a warring kissed Scarlet much to her shock as her eyes widened before she embraced the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck to hold tight. Hydro then without a warning tripped her to make them fall onto each other with him on top as the two broke up their kiss.

“Oh yes now.” Hydro grinned.

…

“BINGO!” Scarlet grinned as she looked through the dark room that she used as her lab. Before her was a glass tank with water filling the ten-foot-tall cylinder. Inside was lose wires and metal. A small little robot, wheel like in design had its wires and pure electronics floating out in the vat of water. The main body was a black cylinder with each of the four cardinal directions having a scuba tank embedded in the sides. Clean clear glass covered the fusion cells that was held inside of the silver tanks. Each one of the cells had a single large white tube that came out of the top and the bottom of the tanks to blend and merge back into the main body.

Both the top and the bottom faces of the main body was a dull black mesh with a white fan that pulled water into the main body. Yet it was there that a silver ring that hovered out wider and farther away from as the round rod created a ring shape. The two rings were twice as big in diameter compared to the main body and was a foot and a half away from the mesh textures of the main body. But they were not detached from the main body as four hard clear tubes connected to the ring being evenly spaced out from one another. The rings were filled with countless holes in the ring to have the water that was getting pulled into the device to leave it.

Scarlet turned the lights on mentally making her night vision which to the day vision as the lights came on in the room. “Look like the filters are working,” She talked to herself. _‘With this the ocean can get purified.’_ She grinned as she looked at the four fusion cells in the device.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who saw this coming? I did! Then again I wrote it so… But one last reminder. You can read the whole series as I write in on my site BlackVoid(dot)us So go ahead and visit my ad free site.
> 
> Now back to the chapter. This was fun to write and plan. For one. I added and must have thrown some wrenches into what you thought would happen. So let me say that most likely what you think is going to happen might not happen. I mean the squids needing air, Hydro admits he loves Scarlet. Scarlet's body is perfect according to Hydro.
> 
> Scarlet is a huge Monstercat fan and Hydro loves Cryoshell. And yes Cryoshell is a band and MonsterCat is an EDM music label. Has published damn good music. And I love both of them. So anyways I how you all picked up all the hints I placed in this chapter and please comment away!


	5. Chapter 5

“You must be kidding,” Scarlet turned and looked at her husband as they were walking in their living quarters. After getting married when they turned just twenty-six a year ago the two got their own apartment to live together in. The white apartment was quite simply expandable for if they had kids. The two sat in the silver padding couch that like all furniture was antigravity. The white and silver had a matte white floor that stepped down with steps where the couch sat. This part of the room was twenty by twenty feet, the main section of the floor that held the long and massive couch was six inches lower that the main floor of the entire apartment floor.

This lowered floor was only a single step down and cut into the square floor leaving only five feet on the north and east sections of the room. Lining the east half of the lowered floor was the long white and silver L shaped couch that the two was sitting on with the short piece being on the south corner of the lowered floor.

Right before the main couch was a clear glass table that just floated with a set of glasses of water on it. On the west wall was the giant holographic TV that was open and playing an old TV show. Off in the North west corner was a potted plant and in the north east corner was table that held a digital picture frame that keep rotating the pictures every thirty minutes. In the ceiling was a flat square lighting that light up the room.

Scarlet over the years had maintained her perfect form but she ended up finishing integrating her body with the same types of Nano tech in her right arm into her entire body. Her entire left arm mirrored her right arm as she had another fusion cell implanted in her arm. The black metal on her shoulders walked straight over the top of her shoulders with a red hue echoes out from the sides. Once they reach her collar bones they outlined her collar bone creating a ring around her neck.

Scarlet red glowing lines was sketched up her neck all being straight and vertically only attaching too one another with other small forty-five degree angles. Some ended with hollow circles and others just bent diagonal to the left or right. It was at her jaw that they all ended and merge back into an inch-tall black metal strip that lined her jaw bone. Under her eyes there was a single scarlet red line that came down from the center of her bottom eye lid. This line went straight down to touch her cheek bones before it ended with a hollow circle.

Running down her chest a black metal strip with a scarlet red lining ran down between her breasts and stopped at her waist. Halfway down the front of her body the line split into three lines. Both mirrored one another and ran down diagonal to touch the sides of her hips. Going down her back following her spine was another black metal line with two glowing scarlet red lines lining the left and the right of her spine.  This line went straight down to her rear where it vanished.

But that line was not the only piece of black metal and glowing scarlet red. On either side of her back was two long right angle. Up near the top of the spine of the right side of her back the right triangle formed with an inch-thick black metal outing. On the inside was a glowing scarlet red panel of glass like skin that glowed. Yet all this metal was merged and did not feel like it was all one surface. The sharpest point in the triangles end right before the start of her rear.

Her legs were quite similar as they in fact had similar triangles that was on her back also on her legs. On the outer sides of her legs with the shortest edge of each triangle being completely parallel to one another. The one on the bottom half of her leg had its sharpest point starting at her ankle. The triangle on the top of her legs was rotated one hundred and eighty degrees and had its sharpest point ending at her hip bone.

Her feet much like her hands had black metal strips that outlined her bone structure over the top of her feet. Underneath her toe nails came a glowing scarlet red light that gave her nails a slight hue. But the lines that merged over the top of her foot did not stop at her ankles and went father up to her knees caps where it ended in a round circle.

Over her body she had on a simple black long sleeve shirt and pants on with a pair of black sandals on. “So you mean to tell me that they all need air now?”

“Don't forget that all the poison that affected us is now changing all the ocean life,” Hydro rested his head back on the top of the couch.

Hydro like his wife had his body fully infused with cybernetics and had another fusion cell in his left arm as well as his right. And just like his right arm his left was a complete mirror of his other arm. His long pony tail tentacles held a few grids of circuits that glowed a dim light blue starting at the tips and faded out as they went up his hair.

Like his wife he also had some markings under his eyes, A single neon blue line came out from the center of his bottom eye lid and went down only one fourth of an inch before it turned into a T junction. Each of the two new lines follow the underside of his lower eye lid and ended with a hollow bullet point.

A black stripe of metal was running along his jaw bone just like his wife. Going down this back was a pattern of glowing neon blue lines and black metal. A single glowing neon blue stripe went down the back of his spine from underneath his hair and traveled all the way down to his tail bone. But along this line was black metal creating a repeating pattern. On either side was a two-inch-wide line that had three trapezoids attached to the black line made of pure black metal. With each of the long bases of the six-inch-tall trapezoids merging with the lone vertical black lines. Lastly there was a thin neon blue line that outlined all of the outer sides of the black metal.

On the front of his upper body was more metal and neon blue stripes that held the veins of his fusion cells in his body. On the front he had a good all triangle with a single point going down the center of his chest. The very tip of the triangle was ended at the very tip of his waist and it was split into two right triangles with the tips offset from the center of his chest line. While the two shapes were outlined by a dimmed down glowing neon blue lines it was felled by a black metal.

Countless thin neon blue lines ran down his legs. Most were straight and vertical and some ended with hollow rings at the ends others bent at varying angles connecting to other lines that just ended. On the back half of his legs was pure black metal that merged with his skin as if his skin and the metal was one in the same.

His feet were quiet like his hands as there were some black and glowing neon lines that ran over the top of his feet in a bone pattern. With a glowing line coming out of his glowing toes nails they went up and merged at his ankle where the all faded. And lining the glowing lines was a single black strip that sat on either side of the glowing lines.

Hydro was currenting where a dulled orange shirt with olive green long sleeves and had on a pair of tan jeans on. “As I said before, they are evolving. It’s all that poison that’s effecting the ocean life. All of those filters we have all over the ocean will not stop the evolutions that are happening.”

Scarlet turns her head to look at Hydro. “Well it is helping right?”

“More like forcing the pollution process.” He sighed. “It more like if we left the pollution in the ocean that they all would die. Instead….”

Scarlet’s eyes widened. “We are forcing an evolution….” She trailed off at the thought.

“And while…”

“Mom! Dad!!!” a new voice cried out. Hydro turned head to look over to the hallway on the east wall. A little five-year-old boy came running into the room. The little boy’s hazel eyes held smaller and more normal human pupils and his whiter skin stone made his dark purple tentacle hair stand out better.  So while his hair was like his mother he styled it just like his father.

Currently the little boy was wearing a white shirt with a green pair of shorts on. “Katie hide Guardian on my again.”

“I did not!” A little girls voice called out from down the hall.

“Katie,” Hydro stood up from the couch to walk down into the hall. “Where did you put Felix’s Gardevoir plush?”

Scarlet stood up from her spot and walked around to her son. “Why must you two always fight?”

“She keeps taking Guardian from me,” Felix’s whined as he crossed his arms.

“Just don’t let her get to you,” Scarlet smiled as she squatted down to look at Felix at eye level.

“But she can be soo annoying!” Felix complained

“Katie,” Hydro led Felix’s twin sister into the room. Katie hade cherry pink hair with two long squid like tentacles creating a long bang effect. Around the rest of her head was normal human hair that was the same color as her two tentacles. Her green eyes stood out against her pink hair. She was currently wear all red clothes with shorts and a shirt. “Tell your brother where you put his mega Gardevoir plush.”

The little girl crossed her arms, “I’m not telling till he gives back Mawy!”

“I never touched her!” Felix spoke up. “She’s still on the chair in the playroom.”

Katie did not respond to what her twin told he. “Did you look there?” Hydro asked his daughter.

“Nooo….” Katie admitted.

“Then let’s see if she is there?” Hydro guided Katie back into the hall. After a few minutes Katie was hold her little mega Mawile plush in her arms.

“Sorry I didn’t believe you,” Katie apologized as she looked down for a few before she looked up to see Felix holding his plush.

Scarlet spoke up as she squatted down right next to her twins. “Now next time I want you two to talk it out and not fight. Ok?” She gently smiled.

“Alright,” The lover’s twins said together.

….

“Can't sleep,” A ten-year-old Felix sighed in his bed in the twins bed room. Their room was themed in purple and white. In the room held both the twin’s beds and drawer with their clothes in them.

Felix’s bed like most of the furniture was on an antigravity bed that held his white, green and red themed bed. The mattress and the bed sheets was all white while his blanket was red and his pillows on his bed was a ruby red. Resting against the pillows was his mega Gardevoir plush he named Guardian. His twin’s on the other hand was black with a darkened yellow blanket and there were two dark maroon colored pillows on top. In the bed Katie was sleeping with her little mega Mawile plush.

Both of these bed was against the east wall in the room with a white stand in between their beds. On top of that was a small flat rectangle box that generated a purple digital clock displaying the current time. 10:17PM Across from their beds was the silver double sliding doors that opened into their closets.

Felix grabbed his Mega Gardevoir plush and walked with it out of the room through the door on the south wall in the sought eastern corner. Straight across the door was the room that held all the gaming toys that the twins and their parents owned. He started to walk back into the kitchen through the hall in his pajamas' but stopped halfway.

_“I am telling you that all this power flickering is not going to stop.”_

_‘Father?’_ Felix thought as he slowly walked down the hall.

 _“It will,”_ his mother replied.

_“So what if it doesn’t?”_

_“It’ll get fixed.”_

_‘The power grid?’_ Felix thought as he leaned again the wall in the dark hallway.

 _“Oh please,”_ Hydro sighed. _“Why deny it? I know that its failing slowly everyone knows that.”_

 _“We are looking into how to fix the issue. We had the same issue with the old rectors and that’s why we replaced them.”_ Felix’s mother replied.

“What about the mini rectors?”

“Used for the ocean filters that are scattered across the ocean and they are weaker and would require a lot of them,” Scarlet remarked.

“Mom. Dad. I can’t sleep.” Felix finally walked into the kitchen.

The kitchen itself was very simple and minimalistic in its theme. The kitchen was blended into the living room leaving no separation between the two. Along the east wall there was counters and drawers that wrapped around the south wall as well to create a L shape that had the small line only talking two thirds of the south wall. Another flat L shaped island stat off set from the west wall where a closet was. This island was also rotated 180 degrees from what the all the cabinets were.

The main kitchen counter that wrapped around the east and south wall started with a few drawers before it had two ovens with a stove placed right over the two black ovens. Then the counter top bended and curved into the tall black freezer and fridge combo that was sitting right next to a wide two door cabinet.

On the opposite side of the ovens was a big black sink to wash clean dishes for the dishwasher that was right before the sharp corner of the L shaped Island. Straight about the Island was a hollowed out shape of six-inch-tall black metal planks that held lights inside the L shaped lowered roof. In there was black gratings that held all the lights.

Hydro was leaning against the cabinets right next the hallway that Felix just came out of. Scarlet was on the other side of the island leaned over the Island. “What are you up so late sport?” Hydro turned and looked at his son and moved over to him.

“What was that about energy?” Felix asked.

Sighing Hydro spoke. “It’s just a small issue that your mother and her co-workers are going to get fixed. No need to worry about it.” Hydro looked down at his son’s arms to see that he had his plush in his arms. “Can’t sleep?” His son nodded to reconfirm. “Alright,” Hydro nodded. “Ok let’s try a trick of mine that I used to use.” Hydro guided his kid to grab something to eat.

Scarlet spoke up, “Don’t worry Felix.” She assured her little boy. “What your dad and I are talking about will be fixed.”

Her son nodded as he ate a cucumber that he picked out from the fridge. He continued to eat it for a bit while he had his Mega Gardevoir plush on his lap. After he finished it, Scarlet stopped leaning on the counter top and smiled as she led Felix with his plush back to his bedroom.

…

A fourteen-year-old Felix held the controller in his hands as he flew the old flying race drone through the massive park. He kept flying the old drone that his father had, the black and blue indie like drone flew through the air as he curved and turned around and through the trees. AS he flew the drone through the park the entire place flickered black making him crash the drone into a tree. “Damn, Not again.” Felix thought as the lights flickered back on. “I thought mom said she had that fixed!” He spoke aloud. Felix shook his head and walked over to the tree with the busted drone. ‘Well they’ll find a solution.’ He thought as he picked up the drone.

…

Scarlet crossed her arms and sighed, “Fuck.” She was currently in the first fusion cell room.

“Well that didn’t work,” Alex noted as he turned to look at Scarlet in her normal black and scarlet red clothes. Compared to Scarlet with her black and scarlet colors he had on a set of white clothes with silver and red lining. The red lining that went over the seams of his pants stood well out on with the silver against the white jeans. Going down the outer side of his legs there was a red line that came out from the two front pocket edges and then ran all the way down to ankles.

His white shoes had silver soles with a red line that split the white from the gray colors of the sole and the rest of the shoes. His shoe laces were silver with the tongue of the shoes being red. He had on a white long sleeve shirt. The sleeves of his shirt was silver with light red thirty degree diagonal lines that wrapped their way around his arms. The Red head looked at the Scarlet head. “I guess we can’t quite use those small Mini Fusion reactors to work with the main rig.”

“Scarlet!” One of the two other scientists on the team called her over.

Scarlet over the years had not aged once since she turned 27 years old. Walking over to her co-worker she looked over the holographic display. “So they have been falling apart still?”

“I don’t think that Nano tech can rebuild it easily,” The male scientist spoke up. “These pipes and the system keeps failing and degrading.”

“We should be able to fix that,” Scarlet deadpanned at her co-worker.

“What we need is a consistent power supply,” Alex noted with crossed arms as he stopped next to the Scarlet. “With how far we expanded our settlement. With these failing we need to get a solid power source.”

“We can use the mini fusion reactors,” The third male Scientist suggested.

“Those can’t power the whole damn thing and making them would require a lot of resources that we just do not have,” Scarlet deadpanned. She rubbed her right arm and then stopped as an idea spread over her face. She grinned. “I think I just thought of something. I won’t be permanent but it’ll work for a bit.”

“I’m afraid to ask,” Alex sighed. He rubbed his smooth red hair. “But what is it?”

“Well I have two Micro Hydro fusion cells in my arms so I am thinking if we hook them up I can power them myself for a bit till we get the power level stable.” Scarlet nervously laughed in front of the two other.

“There is no way in hell I’ll be letting you do that,” Alex snapped. “Think about Hydro!”

“That’s who I am thinking about!” Scarlet balled her fists.

The third scientist spoke up. “Isn’t the fusion reactors in your arms synthetic-organic?” He pointed it out gaining but Scarlet’s and Alex’s attention.

“Yeah it does,” Scarlet put her hands on her hips. “I was thinking about what if we can make the same kind of reactor at the scale of what we have.” She gestured to the first hydro fusion reactor. “Only make them just like mine?”

“We don’t have the energy to support the settlement nor do we have the materials!” Alex remarked.

“Then we’ll start to gather them!” Scarlet crossed her arms. “It’s a great idea! I can get it to work but for right now I can connect to the system and provide enough power! My body produces more than enough to keep the settlement alive!”

“She is right,” the third one in the group tried to reason with Alex. “I think it’d work.”

“You must be kidding me,” Alex sighed. “Alright fine. Let’s get this over with.”

…

“Wait back the hell up,” Hydro swung his arms in front of Alex. “She did what?”

“She just hooked herself up to the system for a while,” Alex stuttered at his old time friend. He started to shrink under his old friend’s gaze. “We found out how to stabilize it after she disconnect from the system. She’ll be back tomorrow morning.”

Knuckles cracked making Alex jolt, “Damn it Hydro. Nothing is going to happen to your wife.”

Hydro sighed, “Well at least you guys are figuring out what to do. I’ll see if I can get others to help gather to material if you need them.”

“Glad to hear that,” Alex sighed in relief. _‘So glad he didn’t punch me again. It’s still soar!’_

“Dad?” Hydro and Alex turned to see Alex walk into the living room with a busted up drone. “Is mom staying there again?” He bitched.

“Sorry sport,” Hydro sighed. He then looked sad as he continued to talk with his son. “I guess Scarlet won’t be able to be here tonight.” He stood up off from the coach.

“No shit,” Felix hissed only to get bonked on the top of his head. “What was that for!?”

“For using foul language, Felix,” Hydro scolded his kid.

“Fine, I’m sorry that I swore,” Felix pouted.

“Did you crash your drone?” Hydro noted.

“The power surge cut out the light for a second dad,” Felix told him.

His father grimaced, “Sorry about that. I’ll get that fixed for you.”

“Thanks dad,” Felix thanked his father with a slight smile. “I hope you can get it fixed.”

Hydro nodded slightly, “Yes I will fix it very soon.”

“Dad!” A nice voice called into the apartment. Katie just walking into the door wearing her black, yellow and scarlet purple clothes. Katie’s pants was scarlet purple up to her waist were it split into black by a hard sharp zig zag line. Her lone sleeve shirt however was a darker yellow but halfway past her elbows there was a hard sharp zigzag edge that split the sleeve into another color. Once again it was a scarlet purple. “When is mom getting home?”

“She’s not coming home till tomorrow,” Hydro sighed. “And did you two forest to get our guest?”

Both of the kids blinked as Alex laughed quietly. “Sorry. It’s nice to see you Mr. Spring.” Both of them said at the same time. That made Hydro and Alex smile at the two twins.

“Hey Mr. Spring?” Felix asked. “Is Guardian available tomorrow?”

“You just want to hang out with her cause she looks like a Gardevoir,” Katie teased making Felix blush red.

Hydro sighed and looked at his friend. “Remind me again why you named yours and Esmeralda’s daughter that again?”

“We thought it fit,” Alex shrugged. The two looked back at the twins who was arguing again.

“You like to dress as a mega Mawile!” Felix reasoned. “So your one to talk!”

“And you have a cosplay of a Gardevoir!” Sung Katie with a smirk. “Do you like cross dressing?”

Felix stayed red as Hydro got between them and pushed them apart. “Alright you two. Enough is enough. Everyone has their own interesting. There is no need to go attack someone else about it.” Hydro looked at Felix then to Katie.

“But I like to tease!” Katie whined. “It’s so much fun!”

‘She must have got that from her mother,’ Hydro thought.

“How can teasing be fun,” Felix deadpanned.

“Ok enough is enough,” Hydro reminded them. “And Felix I think you need a haircut.” Hydro rubbed his son’s long hair.

“It does look kind of long,” Alex cut in making all of them look at him.

“I hate getting haircuts,” Katie droned.

“Wait weren’t you once a squid dad?” Felix asked his father.

“Reborn as a human,” Hydro stated as he sat down next to his friend. “It’s why you two have tentacles like a squid and octopus. Granted they act more like hair.”

“But doesn’t that make us only half human?” Katie asked. “I mean the DNA…”

Alex cut her off. “As far as I am concerned you two. Like your mother and father ARE human. Just like they are.”

“Our DNA is barely different from the average human,” Hydro nodded. “The only difference is our hair tentacles which we can cut like human hair and the fact that we can breathe underwater.”

“I guess,” Katie stumbled.

“So mother is going to be home tomorrow?” Felix asked.

Alex nodded, “She’ll be back tomorrow.” He got up. “I’ll have to work on fixing that little issue.”

…

“BULLSHIT” Snapped Hydro. He bore his teeth while his clenched fists. He was in the second room of the three fusion generators. In this room there was no fusion reactors but in it was plenty of containers of Nano tech along with Alex and Hydro’s wife.

“I keep telling you that we can’t get the whole thing replaced without harming our population!” Alex cracked his fingers as he looked at his longtime friend. “While we can build the machine we need to have a place to house everyone else and we cannot do that thill this is fixed!” The forty-year-old remarked. Over the years both Hydro and Scarlet did not age but mentally they were forty just like all of their friends who was forty in age and body.

“Well honey we need to find a solution!” Scarlet gently reminded her husband as she hugged him.

“But can’t you two make an organic hydro fusion cell like the ones in our arms?” Hydro asked as he held his wife in his embrace.

“Yes but we need to also need to attach the new cell to the main energy pipes,” Alex sighed as he released his tight fists. “Yet if we do that than that’ll only be a temporally solution. Because this fusion cells that Scarlet made are…”

“…hearts,” Scarlet let go of her husband. She turned to look at Alex. “But if we do what I am thinking than what we need to do is shift the entire settlement into a synthetic machine. I mean it. Since it’ll be able to selfheal.”

“Wouldn’t you guys need team to work it?” Hydro pinched the bridge of his nose. “Or better yet an AI?”

“Like we have the tech to do such a thing,” Scarlet deadpanned.

Alex crossed his arms as he had a thinking expression over his face. “Well regardless we thought we’d ask you to give you your ideas.”

“Hopefully one that won’t be a temporary fix as what I had to do over the years.” Scarlet joked.

Hydro closed his eyes. “You mean when….” His eyes snapped open as he once again pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fucking hell.”

“What is it sweetie?” Scarlet turned worried as she stepped closer to Hydro.

“It’s a fucking stupid but an ingenuous idea.” Hydro let out a huge breath. “Scarlet. Don’t kill me for saying this. But you only had your arm hooked up right.”

“Oh hell no!” Scarlet smacked her husband up the head. “There is no fucking way I’ll let you do that!”

Alex went a bit wide eyed, “Shit I did not think you’d…”

“I’ll go under,” Hydro stoically said and then got gripped by the collar from his crying wife. “You two can build a heart right? Using me as a power source?”

Alex narrowed his eyes, “Why?”

“Cause it’ll work,” Hydro announced. “Scarlet and I DO NOT AGE!” Hydro’s voice rose. “Think about it. The whole time that Scarlet was ever hooked up she never needed to eat.”

Scarlet’s face went blank with conflicting emotions. “b-but-t! I-I can’t-t d-d-oo that to yo-ou!”

“How long will it take to rebuild the system?” Hydro looked pasted Scarlet and into Alex’s eyes.

“Not a fucking clue.”

Scarlet spoke up, “If you are going to do this to yourself than I am coming with you!”

“Fuck no!” Hydro howled. “Like hell I’m going to let you-“

Scarlet dug her head into his face and sobbed. “I  am not letting you do it alone. You came with me when we put the fusion cells in my arms so I am not letting you do this alone!”

“What about the kids!” Hydro asked worried. “I cannot let them leave without a mother!”

“Hydro.” That word. Alex spoke grabbed both of the lovers attention. “I know they’ll be fine. Your parents are still around.”

Hydro just sighed. “Fine but we need to tell Felix and Katie.”

Scarlet picked herself up from her husband. “I guess we better tell them.” Hydro only nodded.

…

“Wait really!” Katie cried as she slammed into her mother’s breasts. The eighteen-year-old woman like her mother had gained quite the gift in the chest like her mother. She got up and crossed her arms. Katie was currently wearing red based clothes. She had some black shorts on with a tan belt on. She only had a pair of black sandals. She also had on a red sleeveless shirt and a pair of black fingerless gloves on. “But then I can’t learn any other ways to show off my babies!” She cried as she shook her bust a bit.

“Is that really the first thing that comes to mind?” Scarlet sat in the living room with her daughter.

Katie shook her head. “No its not but I really hope that this will not last long.” She let loose a few tears. She hugged her mother again smashing their breasts together. “How long till you’ll go under?”

“A few days,” Scarlet held her daughter tightly.

…

“You must be shi- kidding me,” Felix corrected himself as he walked through the halls of the settlement with his father. He stopped in the hall and starred at his father. “You got to be sh- kidding me.”

Hydro who was walking with him stop a foot ahead of him. He turned around with hands in his pockets. “I’m afraid not son.” He looked up to the ceiling before he looked back at his kid. “To be frank I’d rather not do this but…. This way I know that your mother and I can power the whole damn settlement alone.” He looked at a wall for a second. “Yet, while we are under. All of your generation with have to fix the issue. I know that it cannot be hard as Scarlet already put together the plans.”

“So I guess that we’ll have to,” Felix trailed off. “Gather the material to rebuild our settlement!” He raised his voice. “Why the fuck can’t we all just move to the surface?!”

Instead of being mad. His father breathes deep. “We can’t. From what I can tell all of the ocean life is going up the surface and the pollution is deep in the water. We would need to clean it so much and the sunlight can burn us so easily now. Us humans has evolved to live better in the dark. As much as I’d love to get to the surface. We just cannot. All the plant life. All the animals we got down here will not survive on the surface anymore.”

 _‘He did not yell at me for the swear….’_ Felix thought. “So are you sure that there really is no other way?”

Hydro looked his son in the eyes and put a hand on his shoulder. “No there is no other way. At least this way we can rebuild and get the rest of the settlement saved.” He breathed in and cracked his neck for a second. “But in the future once I awake I plan to try to find a way for humans to live on the surface once again.”

“Then we better hang out till then,” Felix weakly smiled. “Dad.”

“You got it son.”

…

“FUCK!” Felix cried as he was in all black clothes and had a paint ball gear over it. High tech paint ball gear. Yet even though it was high tech. The Paint balls still hurt like hell. Even with padding over the crotch. He dropped his gun to the near black gray floor. He was right behind a pillar that was slightly lighter than the floors gray. He dropped to his knees as gripped his nuts and then fell to the floor on his side.

“You are getting a better,” Hydro walked up to his son that got hit with his blue paint. His son had nice and purple ink to match his hair. “Sorry. Are you ok?” He asked.

“Like hell I am!” Felix got up off of the ground onto his knees. “Dad you have to godly ability to always hit a guy or girl right in the most painful spots!”

“Sorry,” Hydro apologized. “I was not aiming for-“

“BULLSHIT!” His son caught him off guard and cut him off. “You knew where you were aiming.” Felix finally got up to his feet yet his legs was still shaking. “So is tomorrow the last day?”

“Regretfully,” Hydro sighed as he took his helmet off to look his son straight in the eyes. “But remember that I do not age anymore.”

“I really hope the something does not happen to me,” Felix breathed out.

“I hope so too,” Hydro continued to talk. “Granted I can get killed but I never plain to commit suicide. But I can still pass away.”

“Like hell that’ll ever happen,” Felix muttered under his breath.

“Just remember that I approve of you dating Guardian. She is a sweet girl.” Hydro grinned as he saw his son’s expression. _‘Priceless!’_ He thought.

“DAD!!”

…

“So you used to use your breasts to tease dad?” Katie noted shocked as both her mother and herself was in the second fusion cell room. Like the day before she still had her same clothes on and her mother. Well she had on her black and Scarlet red clothes.

“Yes but he is immune to such tricks now,” Scarlet admitted as she turned around to look at her daughter. “Also if there is anything that I have yet to tell you. It’s the fact that you are going to be a doctor. I am so proud of you.”

Katie weakly smiled, “Thanks-s mom.”

“Just remember that I do approve of that knucklehead raimen lover Will,” Scarlet teased her daughter of her blond haired crush.

Katie’s face went beat red, _‘I shouldn’t be embarrassed like this.’_ She thought but she screamed. “MOM!”

“What?” Scarlet put her hands on her hips. “I thought you two got along so good together.” She paused. And grinned and smiled. “I mean while he can be an idiot at times. He is quite the sly fox when he doesn’t mess around.” Katie could only held her red face in her hands as her mother continued. “I always see how you look at him.”

…

 _‘Damn that just looks so huge!’_ Felix thought as both himself and his sister stepped into the room that would be holding his parents. The fusion cell was without a doubt nice, tall and round. It’s white and silver look really blended into the rest of the of the room well yet it was completely contrasting the rest of the room. Near the top it held a flat silver matte finish where aqua blue liquids filling the clear pipes. There were two set of two pipes. Each was perfectly horizontal but only bent once they got to the center of the twenty-five feet in circumference fusion cell. Each of them bend straight down into the device with a rounded bend yet they still held a ninety-degree bend.

Going down the west and the east sides of this special fusion cell was two more pipes of hydro energy that ran through the veins of the device. They looked like veins in a way. Thin, yet they kind of glowed behind the half opacity silver strip that wend covered the pipes and blended perfectly into the cylinder that was the synthetic-organic fusion cell. On the bottom of the cell was a foot-tall silver stripe that all the way around the bottom of the cell as well as the top of the fusion cell as well.

In the front of the cell. Also known as the south of the object where it faced the door to the room. It was in the front of the fusion cell device that there was a single chamber that was split into two. It was like a halfpipe.

Both halves had a black padding on the walls on the opposite side from the glass that let others look inside. On the top of the cylinder chamber was a set of clear tubes that came out of the ceiling. There were only two round clear tubes that came out of a curricular cutout in the top. There was a white metal that bended the two pipes cut through.

Both of these tubes was merged into the same cutout that was in the front. So neither was separate but they split the main heart of the fusion cell into two. This chamber was much like a half pipe for skate boarders. The curving wall stood up vertically with an edge doing down the center, this was only shoulder higher for those who would be laying in the two sections. The edge made it look like two separate half points with the ramp only being a quarter the depth as the left and ride sides of the chamber went up to the curving glass wall that merged seamlessly into the fusion cell.

Instead of being just a normal box like shape, the glass had a total of ten edges. This shape was created from an Octagon shape. With two lines being parallel from where Hydro and Scarlet would have their feet and heads. But on the left and the right, there was two more vertically straight lines that created ninety degree edges on the ceiling and the floor of the shape. This forced the two trapezoid like sections to be shrunk to only one third of the total height that the seven-foot-tall chamber took.

“So this is it,” Felix softly spoke as he touched the machine. He turned around to look at his parents. “So I guess this is goodbye?”

Scarlet was wearing her favorite clothes. A scarlet red long sleeve shirt with a black windbreaker vest. She still wore the black communication band on her right arm. Her skin tight black pants with a scarlet red belt and scarlet red circuit grid patterns itched over her pants. And of course her scarlet and black shoes.

“I wouldn’t say that,” Scarlet smiled as she walked up to her son. “By saying that it's as if we'll never see each again.” She smiled gently at her son. “I'll see you later.” She rubbed her son’s hair.

“Dad?” Katie stood in her Mawile clothes. “So long will you be gone?”

Hydro like his wife still had on their rings and his favorite clothes. His black steel infused sandals with a toe guards and long dark blue pants. His white short sleeve shirt with a soft watermark of the Cryoshell band logo. Over that he had a vest that had its colors match his pants. The vest that he wore was an open with a black zipper going down the center. And with a small hair band, he still had his signature pony tail.

“Well,” Hydro sighed. “I have no clue how long we'll be gone. But just remember that you are always going to be daddy's little girl.” He put a hand at her chin.

“Dad...” Katie whined. Pulling her father’s arms to her knockers. “I'm not a kid anymore!”

Not phased Hydro spoke without skipping a beat. “Your mother taught you a lot. And something's I think she could skipped.”

Letting go of her father's arm she pouted, “I'm a girl. There is nothing wrong with showing off my assets a bit.”

“She is right honey,” Scarlet stepped over to her husband to put her arm around his neck. “We woman got plenty of ammo to use.”

“Well some of them I think are just a plain unnecessary,” Hydro dead panned.

“So where is Mr. Spring?” Felix asked his parents.

“He should be here any minute,” Hydro answered. Then the doors to the room opened to have two people walk into the room. “Speak of the devil.”

Alex walked in with his wife, “I still cannot believe that you two are going to do this.” Esmeralda weakly spoke up. Esmeralda walked in with her husband. She had her green hair branded into a ponytail and was wearing a tan dress that went to her knees.

“We don’t really have a choice,” Hydro answered. “I’d rather do this and prevent any power losses to the settlement.”

“I guess that is true,” Esmeralda smiled with a dipped chin. “But,” She then side up to Scarlet to hug her. “I’ll miss you and Hydro.”

Alex smiled softly and stood next to Hydro with Katie. “I must admit that it’ll be so weird without you two around.”

“That’s to be expected,” Hydro shook his head and looked over to the fusion cell. “But I’d rather get the show on the road.” With his hands in his pocketed he rolled his head to look at Katie and Alex. “I already said all my see you later’s.” He looked down at his feet before looking up to see Scarlet walking over to him.

“Well,” Esmeralda breathed. “Then.” She paused. “Let’s get this over with.” She quietly breathed and stepped up to Scarlet. She whispered in her ear. “Your son has my approval.”

Scarlet weakly grinned. “Good to hear.” She stepped up to the left side of the special fusion cell. Placing a hand on the glass she heard Alex step over to her. Standing off to the left of Scarlet, he pulled up a holographic menu and start to go through the settings. He opened the glass door before Scarlet making the glass slide up. “Ready Hydro?”

Hydro only nodded as he walked up to the right side and turned around to slip into the machine. “Of course I am.”

Felix put a hand on his other arm. _‘I still don’t like it.’_ He thought. Watching Alex and Esmeralda hook his parents into the machine he cried a tear that he had to wipe away. With a single tube connected to a special black arm straps. Blue, aqua blue fluid started to pump through the pipes and into his parent’s arms. The glass door before them slide down closed. Inside he watched his parents fall asleep as they closed their eyes.

…

Felix stood there alone in the room, _‘Mom, Dad.’_ He thought. _‘I’ll miss you.’_ He sighed and slowly walked out of the room. Taking one last stop in front of the doors. “I’ll see you two soon.” He cried as he closed his eyes and looked away from the fusion cell. Opening his eyes, Felix walked out of the room and the doors shut closed.

…

Light dripped through the tall dry forest making a dancing shadows from the trees under the hot sunlight of the day. A cool brisk wind blew through the forest making all the bushes and the tree branches sway. Green eyes flickered opened and to look up to the brown and green mesh that let the clear blue bleed through the cracks. _‘What the…’_ A female thought as she laid in the comfortable grass. Slowly getting herself up into a sit up position. She held her body up with her arms hooking onto her bent knees.

“Where am I?” The woman asked herself. Slowly getting up she stopped. ‘Wait a fucking minute!’ Her eyes went wide and shock. _‘I can’t feel anything! Its’s just….’_ Her mind slowed down. “Like a dream.” She softly spoke to herself. “Slow down Scarlet.” Scarlet told herself. She looked around. “It’s just a dream,” She breathed and told herself. “Might as well let it run.” She smirked as she walked through the woods.

Walking through the woods Scarlet rose and pushed the bushes out of her way as she moved through the forest. A cracking noise sounded through the air making her stop and look up into the trees to see a human. A male human boy. The kid stopped and held his body from underneath the branch by his two hands.

 _‘What is he doing?’_ She thought standing next to a tree in plain view of the boy.

"Uggh! We're lost again! Are you sure you listen to Gramps right, when he told us where this place was Marie!?"

Scarlet’s eye’s narrowed as she heard a voice cry out in complete annoyance.

"Callie! Calm down. I'm sure it's around here somewhere." A second more control female scolded this Callie that was bitching.

Scarlet turned to her right to look to where the voices came from and was a bit shocked as she watched the male human swing and start jumping over the tree branches like a ninja. Scarlet only sighed as she shook her head and silently followed the teen. _‘He doesn’t even see me.’_ Phasing through the greenery she slides to a stop as the boy did a swinging jump with a tree branch. He went into the air and then ducked into a rolling landing to break his fall. _‘Smart kid,’_ Scarlet thought.

As he stood up he saw, he had landed in front of two females. They were clearly humanoid yet they were not humans. _‘Tentacle hair?’_ Scarlet reached up to touch her long hair. _‘What are they?’_ She thought. On the left was a black and pink themed being with a gray-white and green themed woman on the right. The first thing about them that she noticed that they were the same height as the average seventeen and eighteen-year-old human.

The back one had two long black tentacles with magenta pink tips at the end of her long two tentacles for hair. One fell down around the frame of her face past her waist looking like long bangs. Around the back of her hair was the same black tentacle skin that crossed her entire head. But there were two things that stood out most. It was her long ears. They were pointer that her own. The other thing was her big round eyes. _‘Much like the squids the Hydro chases,’_ Scarlet thought. “Oh hell no…” She trailed off as something struck her.

Her eyes just like companion had wide eyes and their pupils was a cross inside of the round pupils that a human would normally have. Following the theme of Pink and Black. Callie, based on what Scarlet could tell was wearing a black dress. With no sleeves and magenta tights. She had black reflective like slip on shoes with a magenta pink sole. The other thing that she saw was the fact that she had white gloves on and milky white earrings on her long ears.

Her companion was mirrored in the same clothes only she had line green colors to replace of the magenta that Callie was wearing. But the more unique thing about her hair was how she tied up her two tentacles into a vertical bow with the tips of her hair wrapping around the left of the back of her head.

Both of the girl froze and held a shocked and scared look over their faces but the boy spoke he in a very calm voice as he slowly lifted his hands up palms open. "Woah now, I'm not going to hurt you two okay?"

Scarlet crossed her arms as she watched the two older teen take a step back. Her eyes drifted over to the weapon that she watched the boy hold in his right hand an outdate 9mm handgun. ‘ _That this is ancient!’_ She thought.

He held it to the side in his right hand, and ejected the clip from the gun and slowly bend down and placed the empty gun next to the clip. He then slowly stood up holding his hands up in the air. "See? No weapon."

AS the boy stood there, the magenta and black one spoke up shaking in fear. "W-What are you?" Her voice shook with her whole body.

“A human,” Scarlet deadpanned.

"I'm a human or as you call my race the Ancients." Scarlet her the teen answer. "Not all of them died out and don't worry where I live. We live alongside Inklings. My best pal Spider is an Inkling himself."

‘So that is what those things are.’ Scarlet thought with a smile. _‘Inklings huh?’_ She shook her head.

"Live... alongside Inklings?" The black one’s voice heard confusion as both lost the fear on their bodies.

"I can show you where the town is if you want?" The teen replied.

The world blended and blurred making Scarlet watch the world shift and morph. Yet as it did she watched the boy and the green and black themed inkling vanish. She watched time stop all round her. _‘This is one crazy dream…’_

“But it’s not,” A new icy voice snapped Scarlet’s attention to look at the pink and black one. Scarlet watched as a new creature looking like her slipped out of her body making it fade. With her narrowing eyes Scarlet took in the new being. While it still had the same frame as the girl that was once there, she was all black and icy-blue.

Her body thinned out a bit and gained a bit more in the asset department but not by very much. The first thing that stood out as her white, her snow white pupils and her icy blue iris that was sounded by all black inside of white that an Inkling would normally have. Her skin was white toned yet something was wrong with her skin and body. Ice, it looked to be made of ice with countless cracks of icy-blue going through her entire body. Inside she could see black veins that glowed black.

Over her body she had a black skin tight sleeveless shirt that was flat black and had an abstract cracked ice pattern covered her shirt. The lines were icy blue and she had on skin thin black shorts. And she had on black fingerless gloves and black sandals on as well.

“Who are you?” Scarlet starred down the woman who grinned a smile.

“And why should I tell you?” She retorted.

“Because,” Scarlet spoke up. “My name is Scarlet and can I have yours?”

The woman’s face fell, “Going that route huh?” She sighed. “Very well. My Name is Black Ice.”

“Black Ice?” Scarlet noted. “Nice to meet you. But what are you?”

“Can’t you tell?” She teased with her sweet icy voice. Black Ice walked up to her and stopped right before Scarlet. “I mean this is a dream after all?”

Scarlet just looked at the woman, “Like hell I’d know what you are.”

Shaking her head, Black Ice grinned, “Well I am neither human, or Inkling. I thought I’d visit you and talk for a while till I come to your world.”

Scarlett cracked her fingers and shoulders as she gave Black Ice a death stare. “Come to my world? I take it that you are not from this world.”

“Planet wise that is,” Black Ice laughed making Scarlet’s eyes narrow. “I mean. Now it’s not this dimension we are watching but I am from yours.”

“An alien,” Scarlet acknowledged. “From not from earth.”

“Should that matter?” Black Ice put her hands behind her hips. “I decided to visit you while you are here. So let’s watch that little boy Sonic grow.”

“Wait,” Scarlet pinched the bridge of her nose. “Sonic? Like Sonic the Hedgehog? What will he do? Wear blue and run really fast?” Black Ice took her hands off her hips and slipped them to her pockets and grinned.

Black Ice just stepped right next to Scarlet as the world reformed and time flowed.

Scarlet found herself on a sidewalk to a… _‘A road?!’_ She thought. _‘Wait. Why does it look like it’s from the twenty-first century?’_ She thought as she looked through the white and grey town. Looking around she saw buildings made of stone, cement, and wood. Right before her was the road that held cars, old models. A few Nissans and fords trucks driving back and forth. _‘Well that look inspired by them at least.’_ Scarlet thought.

Behind her was a building made of stone bricks that seemed to be a shop of sorts. Right next to it was a faded red brick building that left no anyways in between the two. Straight across the street she saw a very open little café. The white café had it's structure being held up by visible black beams. This only seemed to add to the feel of the place with the huge glass windows. Inside at a wooden booth table against the glass wall of the café. But on the outside there was a small little outside seating right to the right of the building from Scarlet's perspective.

Without a care she walked across the road and phased through people and cars. She stopped and looked in the outdoor seating. It was open and lacked a fence but there she saw the same two Inklings sitting at one of the many iron tables and chairs.

Callie drinking a cup of tea while the light gray inkling had a cup of coffee as they was waiting for Sonic to show up not really saying much, only talking here and there. They was both currently sitting quietly until Callie spoke up looking down at her cup of tea, hands wrapped around it as she spoke in a unsure tone of voice. "Hey Marie? Are you sure about this? I mean, I know he's just a kid like Lilac but still... I don't know if I want to take him back to Inkopolis with us... but, then again this may be the last time we get to see Sonic..."

“So they want to recuit Sonic?” Scarlet spoke aloud.

“Looks like it,” Black Ice popped up.

Scarlet jumped in place in surprise and then she clubbed Black Ice on the head. “Don’t do that!” she forced the unknowns mouth shut.

“Ow!” Black Ice bitched. “You made me bite my tongue!”

Scarlet crossed her arms. “I don’t give a damn."

Marie took a sip of her coffee and then leaned over placing her right hand, on her cousin's left shoulder as she tried to speak in the best reassuring tone she could, clearly not used to having to be the one to comfort Callie. "I know what you mean Callie, it's why we're not going to force him. We're just going to explain things to him, and let him make his own choice. He's a good kid, and could make a excellent Agent give his... parkour skill."

Callie looked up at her cousin with a weak smile as she spoke once more her voice still unsure. "I know... it’s just... well you've seen it yourself Marie, his own sister is an Octoling... I worried he will freeze up and not fight back when he finds out what Inkopolis needs protecting from... at the same time if he decides to stay here, I'll miss him... he was our first human friend here."

Marie just gave Callie a warm smile as she spoke up again. "And now's a Inkling. He'll have to go to Inkopolis at some point, all Inklings do in the end. Now come on, cheer up Callie, you freak me out when you get like this, you know that trying to comfort someone isn't my thing." Callie nodded eyes closed as she gave Marie a great big smile. When Callie opened her eyes she shot right up waving her arm at who she saw calling out his name.

“Holy shit,” Scarlet watched a fourteen years old male blue tentacle colored Inkling with rosy fair white skin was walking over to the two pop stars. His eyes closed as he was wearing a black short sleeved top, a black pair of running jeans, a pair of light blue running shoes, a pair of fingerless black cycle gloves, the right long enough to cover the wrist and a bit of the arm, while the left was just covers his hand. He also has a black colored grappling hook wrist launcher that fits on to his right glove. He opened his eyes as he reached the Café.

"Oh Sonic cutie! Over here!" Marie couldn't help but gave a smile small at how as fast her cousin went back to her normal self. It wasn't long till Marie heard the sound of foot steps behind her. She stood up and turned around to see Sonic behind her a smile on his face as he spoke up.

Time flew by as Scarlet waited and watched event past till she was walking behind the three inklings with Black Ice through a forest.

Callie and Marie walked into the clearing Sonic behind them. The sun was shining down on all three of them. Sonic was the first to speak breaking the silence they had been in during most of the walk. "Heh, I had a feeling this is where we were heading. This was the first day we meet, a couple of days before my 14th birthday, when I was still human. I must have looked like a real fan boy that day, but then who wouldn't if they were to suddenly find the Squid Sisters on their way to move into your home town, well who wouldn't react like I did right?"

Scarlet stopped and put a hand to her chin, “So only when they reach a set again they’ll change?” She face palmed. “I’m no master with DNA. But. That makes no fucking sense!”

Black Ice grinned with crossed, “But that is how it works here.” She threw her arms up in the arm and screamed. “Logic be damned!”

“Who in heaven did I piss off to deserve dealing with a bitch like you,” Scarlet deadpanned.

“Who you calling a bitch!” Black Ice hissed. “You don’t even know me!”

“I can understand enough of what is going on and to know that you’re not Human, Inkling or anything like an Inkling.” She smacked Black Ice on the head and said. “Lets just skip till something happens.”

“My tongue!”

As Scarlet said that she noticed that the three stopped talking as she heard Sonic say, "I... accept your offer... also we've got company..."

From the bushes three different creatures leapt out from the bushes to aim their guns at the three inklings. Sonic at the time noticed that Callie and Marie had grabbed something from behind some bushes. When he turned to look at what they had he saw Callie had a high tech black and green looking roller while Marie had high tech looking black and green charger.

Scarlet grinned, “Now this got interesting.” Scarlet crossed her arms and watched the fast pace fight begin. As they fought she looked past the six to see that something was running through the forest. She narrowed her eyes to focus on the thing that was running through the forest. _‘Another Inkling,’_ She thought as she watched the yellow haired creature running through the forest.

…

The mainly black armored inkling ran into the forest clearing to yell out. "Agent 1, Agent 2 are you two okay?"

Scarlet watched Callie give Lilac a smile happy to see her again trying to catch her breath as she spoke. "Yeah we're f-fine..." Callie took a few seconds to breathe again before speaking. "J-Just been awhile s-since I've had to get the roller out... w-what took you so long A-Agent 3?" Lilac was about to reply when Callie's suddenly shot up and looked around in a panic as she spoke struggling to get her words out as she looked like she looking around for someone. "Oh no! M-Marie!? Where's Sonic!?"

Right then Scarlet watched Sonic fight the Octoling without any weapons at speeds that was unnatural. _‘He’s just as fast as sonic the hedgehog.’_ She thought as he fought, the other three Inking all watched the two interact and through a few words till he let the Octoling go.

“This feels like I am watching a show,” Scarlet crossed her arms and looked over to Black Ice. The world froze, “Alright. Talk. How the fuck is this world related to mine?”

Black Ice finally recovered from biting her own tongue. “How the hell should…” Scarlet suddenly grabbed her by her shirt’s collar. “AHH!”

“Don’t. BULLSHIT. ME.” Scarlet seethed. “You know more than you want to admit. You already said you are coming to my world. So what the fucking hell are you doing by showing me this world!”

“I’m not showing you this world,” Black Ice monotone replied. “But, you are right. I am coming and I guess I should warn you right now.”

“Warn me about what?”

“When I come,” Black Ice spoke. “All life will die. Well, except for your kind. You humans seemed to always find a way to survive and cheat death.”

“Excuse me?” Scarlet hissed.

Black Ice shook her head. “I am not coming to kill you all. In fact, I really like you humans. It’s just that….” She got cut off as a sharp pain hit her stomach. Coughing up ice white blood she got slammed into the tree. Splinters of wood flew out of the tree despite the lack of time flowing.

Scarlet was on her right foot as she held her left heal up in the air. She just did a rotating kick. Lowering her foot back to the ground she stepped up to Black Ice to tear her out of the tree. Black Ice was limp as she was held by Scarlet in her left hand. “Just what?”

“I want to make sure that you humans live.”

Scarlet’s eyes shook along with a chill going down her spine making her let go of the unknown creature. “Let us live?”

Black Ice dusted herself off. “Exactly. You humans survived that flood. So of course I want you to live when I come. Cause once I do. Life will change.”

Scarlet’s shaking eyes narrowed. “Our settlement.”

“Is what saved your kind,” Black Ice smiled brightly. “And now you solved the energy issue.”

Finally recollecting herself. Scarlet spoke, “Yeah and I’ll use my body as a power source till we solved all issues.”

“Good to hear,” Black Ice smiled.

“But,” Scarlet spoke. She paused and to get a look from her companion. “Are you coming to this world?”

“Who knows,” Black Ice responded. “But. I will tell you right now that your and Hydro’s world is connected and tied to this one.”

Scarlet looked straight into Black Ice’s eyes and looked away and sighed. With a hand at her forehead. “You are such a pain. I can’t even kick you out. Much less control this dream.”

“Well it is a lucid dream so you can,” Black Ice smiled and Scarlet snapped her head back at Black Ice. “Take a look around you. You are in control. It’s like a book, no a TV series. Let’s pick out the chapters of this world and watch!”

“What are you….” Scarlet’s face displayed shock as she watches countless images. ‘Holographic,’ She thought. ‘It’s just like the computers I use.’ Standing in a vortex cylinder. “Don’t tell me…” She froze for a second. “That I can control all of this.”

“Bingo!” Black Ice smiled. “I am glad that you figured it out.” She outstretched her arms and spoke. “Come on! Pick something to watch!”

With a small near unnoticeable grin, the hybrid human looked to her right to see a picture of an Octoling in a rusted, dark and black room. She seemed to be punching a mirror. “Fine. I’ll play your little game.” She quietly spoke as she tapped the image.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last chapter! So what did you all think of the story? A whole hell of a lot of stuff happened. And yes Ice from FF.net and I are planning a big crossover. At least I will admit to that. So, how will the crossover happen? Well I am not telling you but…. We planned out a lot.
> 
> But moving back to this chapter. Did you see it coming with Hydro and Scarlet having kids? OR that one likes to dress as a Gardevoir. And he is male. Well it shouldn’t be with my love for that Pokémon if Fusions and Anthros is anytime to go by.  And the fact that Katie loves to dress up as her favorite Pokémon! Mega Mawile! XD
> 
> But yeah, it is confirmed that Hydro and Scarlet does not age. But overall I am happy with this series and I hope you will all enjoy this. So please review and comment away and remember that there is a sequel coming. I just want to concept out the first arch’s chapters before I think about writing it. Till then!


End file.
